


Kiss Prompt Collection.

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Supernatural, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, prompts from tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 74
Words: 31,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Collection of minifics for kiss prompts.  First chapter is a listing of each prompt/pairing.  Any major warnings (the four big ones, a few others) will be in the opening notes of each chapter.Prompt me?





	1. Prompt/Pairing List

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyShadowphyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/gifts), [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/gifts).



2\. Sastiel: "War's End" Kiss  
3\. Sastiel: When One Stops The Kiss To Whisper “I’m Sorry, Are You Sure You-” And They Answer By Kissing Them More  
4\. Otayuri: “I do” kiss  
5\. Sastiel: Exhausted parents kiss  
6\. Pliroy: “We can never be together” kiss  
7\. Sastiel: It’s-the-end-of-the-world kiss  
8\. Wincestiel: "Going into battle" kiss  
9\. Wincest: “We can never be together” kiss  
10\. Wincest: “I almost lost you” kiss  
11\. Phichuuri: Shy kiss  
12\. Sastiel: One Small Kiss, Pulling Away For An Instant, Then Devouring Each Other  
13\. Sastiel: Forbidden Kiss  
14\. YuuYu: Spin the bottle kiss  
15\. Leoji: Giggly kiss  
16\. Milasara: A Gentle “I Love You” Whispered After A Soft Kiss, Followed Immediately By A Stronger Kiss  
17\. Crispycest: Caught off-guard kiss  
18\. YuuYu: Kiss in a dream  
19\. Vikturio: Starting With A Kiss Meant To Be Gentle, Ending Up In Passion  
20\. Mila/Yakov: Kissing So Desperately That Their Whole Body Curves Into The Other Person’s  
21\. Phiciaociao: Passionate kiss  
22\. Pliroy: Staring At The Other’s Lips, Trying Not To Kiss Them, Before Giving In  
23\. YuuChris: Kiss on the neck  
24\. Sastiel: “I do” kiss  
25\. Destiel: Angry kiss  
26\. SaMichael: “I’m sorry” kiss  
27\. Mario: “I’ve missed you” kiss  
28\. Minako/Yuuri: Caught off-guard kiss  
29\. Phiciaociao: Lazy Morning Kisses Before They’ve Even Opened Their Eyes, Still Mumbling Half-Incoherently, Not Wanting To Wake Up  
30\. Seungchuchu: When One Person’s Face Is Scrunched Up, And The Other One Kisses Their Lips/Nose/Forehead  
31\. Wincest: Returned from the dead kiss  
32\. Sastiel: Returned from the dead kiss  
33\. Sastiel: Jealous kiss  
34\. Sastiel: Against a wall kiss  
35\. Otayuri: Needing to kiss to hide from bad guys  
36\. Vikturio: Moving Around While Kissing, Stumbling Over Things, Pushing Each Other Back Against The Wall/Onto The Bed  
37\. Yuriseung: Top Of Head Kisses  
38\. Phiciaociao: One Small Kiss, Pulling Away For An Instant, Then Devouring Each Other  
39\. Phichit/Guang Hong: Awkward kiss  
40\. Sastiel: Jealous kiss  
41\. Vikturio, "I do" kiss  
42\. Wincest, “We can never be together” kiss  
43\. YuuYu, “We can never be together” kiss  
44\. Otayuuri, Passionate kiss  
45\. Wincest, Being Unable To Open Their Eyes For A Few Moments Afterward  
46\. JJ/Yuri/Viktor, Seductive kiss  
47\. Sastiel, Needing to kiss to hide from bad guys  
48\. Sastiel, Accidentally Witnessed kiss  
49\. Sastiel, Routine Kisses Where The Other Person Presents Their Cheek/Forehead For The Hello/Goodbye Kiss Without Even Looking Up From What They’re Doing, Public kiss  
50\. Sastiel, A Gentle “I Love You” Whispered After A Soft Kiss, Followed Immediately By A Stronger Kiss  
51\. Sabriel, Under the Mistletoe kiss  
52\. SaMichael, “I almost lost you” kiss  
53\. SaMichael, Kiss at dusk  
54\. SaMichael, Kiss at dawn  
55\. Leoji, Kisses Meant To Distract The Other Person From Whatever They Were Intently Doing  
56\. Sastiel, Lazy Morning Kisses Before They’ve Even Opened Their Eyes, Still Mumbling Half-Incoherently, Not Wanting To Wake Up  
57\. Sastiel, True Love kiss  
58\. Wincestiel, Sated kiss  
59\. Annaby, Returned from the dead kiss  
60\. Wincest, Needing to kiss to hide from bad guys  
61\. Wincest, Jealous kiss  
62\. Wincest, Kiss on a dare  
63\. Wincest, Accidentally witnessed kiss  
64\. Sastiel, Giggly Kiss, Breaking The Kiss To Say Something, Staying So Close That You’re Murmuring Into Each Other’s Mouths  
65\. Wincest, Awkward teenage crush kiss  
66\. Sam/Chuck: A Gentle “I Love You” Whispered After A Soft Kiss, Followed Immediately By A Stronger Kiss  
67\. Sam/Chuck: One Small Kiss, Pulling Away For An Instant, Then Devouring Each Other  
68\. Seungchuchu/Min Ciao: Making out  
69\. Sastiel: “We can never be together” kiss  
70\. Wincestiel: It’s-the-end-of-the-world kiss  
71\. Sam/Masumi with Bonus Chris: In Secret Kiss  
72\. Sastiel: Accidentally Witnessed Kiss  
73\. Sastiel: "I'm Sorry" Kiss  
74\. Sastiel: Discreetly   


You can prompt me on Tumblr at the link in the summary or in the comments!


	2. Sastiel: “War’s End” kiss

Jack stood over Lucifer’s dead body and stared Castiel in the eyes. “Conditions met.”

“For what?” Castiel looked between Sam and Dean, whose faces mirrored his confusion.

“For you to be my family.”

Sam stepped forward, reaching out to put a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “Jack, there were never any conditions on that. You know we love you no matter what. You’re one of us, and you didn’t have to prove that. Ever.”

“I know that, but when Lucifer captured me, he told me that the only way you and Castiel would be my family was over his dead body.” Jack gestured down at his feet. “One dead body of Lucifer, as required.”

Dean took a second and then fell to the ground laughing. “He’s your son, Cas. Oh man, that is awesome. Good one, Jack!”

“I don’t understand. What’s so funny?” Jack looked to Sam.

Sam fought down his own laughter, holding it to a smile. “’Over my dead body’ usually isn’t supposed to be taken literally, Jack. In this case, killing Lucifer? You did the world a favor anyway.”

“Oh.” Jack’s face fell. “Does that mean you and Castiel won’t be my dads now?”

Castiel stepped forward to hug Jack. “Of course we will. As Sam said, there were never any conditions on that. You’re my son.”

“Sam?”

Sam glanced quickly at Castiel. Castiel nodded. “Sure. If that’s what you and Cas want, I’m honored to be part of the family. What about Dean, though?”

“Dean, I think, still wants to kill me. Uncle, yes, but dad, no. Besides, he and Castiel aren’t together.”

Sam and Cas exchanged another glance. “Uh, Jack, Cas and I aren’t...”

“Only because you’re both idiots,” Dean said, finally catching his breath. “Don’t argue with me, just... be together. Even Jack sees it.”

Sam looked at Castiel, and Castiel nodded. Sam stepped close to Castiel, who reached up to tangle his fingers in Sam’s hair. “The war’s over. We’re free to do as we want, and I want you, Sam. Please.”

Sam didn’t answer in words, instead bending his head to kiss Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sequel here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000356/chapters/30793671)


	3. Sastiel: When One Stops The Kiss To Whisper “I’m Sorry, Are You Sure You-” And They Answer By Kissing Them More

Sam had truly believed Castiel was dead this time. That didn’t mean he wasn’t hoping Jack could bring him back, but seeing him again unexpectedly shocked him so much he lost all sense. As soon as he recognized the trenchcoat and the blue eyes, he was running.

Castiel smiled at the sound of footsteps and opened his arms. “Sam.”

“Cas. Oh my god, Cas, you’re alive.” Sam stopped just in front of Castiel, really taking him in, and then he threw his arms around his best friend.

Hugs had become somewhat common between them, so there was a good justification for Sam holding on tighter and longer than usual. Kissing him, well. He hadn’t meant to do that. When he realized he was, he pulled back, staring into Castiel’s shocked eyes. “I’m sorry, are you sure you...”

Castiel tugged Sam’s head back down to resume kissing him. They didn’t break it up until Dean coughed behind them. “Hey, uh, I really don’t want to interrupt this, but can you two... continue this after we’ve gotten Cas back to the Bunker and he’s explained what happened? And then you two can go to Sam’s room and kiss all you want, I promise, but this is a little awkward.”


	4. Otayuri: “I do” kiss

After what he’d seen with his parents and grandparents, Yuri had always sworn he was never getting married. Even when some better examples came into his life in the form of Viktor and Yuuri, he still didn’t see why anyone would want to take the risk of giving themselves and their lives so entirely to another person that separating the two was nearly impossible.

Otabek knew his feelings on marriage. When they got together, Otabek had promised never to push him for a commitment he didn’t want. As Yuri watched more of their friends getting married, though, he noticed a sort of wistfulness in Otabek’s eyes. When they went to Leo’s sister’s wedding, Yuri watched Otabek carefully. He was always smiling, or at least wearing what passed for a smile on Otabek most of the time, but Yuri could see the longing, too.

In their hotel room that night, after some mind-blowing sex, Yuri found his courage. “Beka? Do you want to marry me?”

“I know how you feel about it. I have everything I need from you already.”

“That’s not what I asked, Beka. I asked if you wanted to marry me.”

Otabek didn’t answer right away. Finally, he said, “I want to marry you, but I promised you I’d never push you for it. I mean it - I have everything I need. I’m not going to ask you to go against your beliefs just to make me happier than I already am.”

Yuri curled up against Otabek, his heart overflowing. He could not have asked for a better boyfriend, a better friend, or a better partner.

Standing on podiums together had become common. Standing together on the podium at the Beijing Olympics, Yuri gold, Otabek silver, was amazing. Yuri had a plan to make it even more special, though. Once the last notes of the Russian national anthem faded, Yuri took a knee on the top of the podium. Otabek and bronze medallist Leo turned to him as the crowd gasped, and Yuri held out a ring to Otabek. “Marry me?”

“Yuri, you don’t have to.”

“I know. But I’ve been thinking, and I want to. I want this. Please?”

Otabek nodded, and Yuri slid the ring onto his hand. “It’s been a long time since I had to reach up to kiss you, but this is just about perfect,” Yuri said. Otabek laughed as he took advantage of the height reversal.

The night before the wedding, Yuri had freaked out a little. Yuuko talked him down, talking about how scared she was the night before she married Takeshi. “Clearly, it was one of the best things that ever happened to me, and I knew it would be, but I was still terrified. It’s okay to be scared, Yura.”

Now, Yuri and Otabek were holding hands in front of their friends and families, exchanging vows. Once they were done saying I do, Yuri pulled Otabek in for a nice long kiss. “I love you. Thank you for being patient with me while I found my way here.”

“I love you. Thank you for this.”


	5. Sastiel: Exhausted parents kiss

Kelly had named the baby Jack before she died. Castiel did the only thing he could think of to do - he took the baby to Sam.

Sam was skeptical. “You know what Dean’s gonna say.”

“Dean can go to hell. I promised Kelly that I would take care of her son, and I will do it. If you won’t help me, I’ll manage on my own, but I don’t know anything about raising human infants.”

“I don’t either. We’re gonna need Dean.”

Dean, surprisingly, did not want to kill Jack. “What the fuck, Sammy. He’s just a baby! I don’t kill kids. You, me, and Cas, we’re gonna raise him to be better than the asshat who knocked up his mother, okay? We can do that.”

Nephilim weren’t any better at sleeping through the night than human babies, unfortunately. Cas did most of the sitting up with him, because he needed less sleep than the Winchesters, but he had to sleep sometimes because of the way his grace reacted to the growing Nephilim. Between Jack and the hunts they were still trying to go on, the three of them were perpetually exhausted.

Sam put Jack back in his crib and crawled in bed beside Cas. “I love the kid, but I miss sleep.”

“Same. I’m almost good again, though. I’ve got this. Sleep well.” Castiel kissed Sam’s forehead and curled up with his head on Sam’s chest.


	6. Pliroy: “We can never be together” kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: infidelity (sort of), kind of dubcon kiss

Yuri did not want to know what was happening. He had a boyfriend he loved. JJ had a wife. Yuri still hated JJ, for fuck’s sake. And yet, JJ was in Yuri’s hotel room at Skate Canada, naked, drunk, and rambling. Yuri had no idea how he’d even gotten in here. He was going to go have a word with the front desk once he’d gotten rid of JJ. But first, he got out his phone. Just in case.

“Yuri, why do you treat me so badly? I love you. I’ve loved you for years. Isabella’s great, and I love her, but if you’d just give me half a reason I would leave her for you in a heartbeat. I know you love me, you know you love me...”

“No.” Yuri stepped back. “JJ, get the fuck out of my room.”

JJ stepped toward Yuri. “Please, Yuri. Just this once. Isabella and Beka never have to know. Just give me a taste of what Beka stole from me.”

“NO.” Yuri took another step back. “Beka never stole anything from you. I was never yours to be stolen. I don’t like you. I have never liked you. I don’t love you, and I will never love you. Now get. The fuck. OUT.”

JJ stepped toward Yuri, and Yuri tried to step back again but found himself against a wall. “You don’t mean that. Please, Yuri. Just a kiss. Isabella and Otabek don’t have to know. And then I’ll never bother you again.”

Yuri didn’t believe that, but he had it on video. If JJ came after him again, he could play it and tell JJ he’d send it to Isabella. “Fine. One kiss, and then you put me out of your mind and leave me alone.”

For all he was such an ass, JJ was a great kisser, at least. Yuri felt dirty, but it could’ve been a lot worse. Then JJ left. Yuri locked the door, shut down the recording, and went to brush his teeth as thoroughly as he could.


	7. Sastiel: It’s-the-end-of-the-world kiss

Sam’s brother was a bomb. If he couldn’t stop Amara by destroying himself, the world would end. Sam did not sign up for this.

At least he had Castiel back. If Amara had done one good thing, it was ripping Lucifer from Castiel and throwing him out into the Empty. Now, Castiel had decided it was his mission in life to take care of Sam.

“It’s the end of the world, Cas. Why bother taking care of me?”

“Because end of the world or not, you deserve someone to be there for you. Even if the world is saved, you’ve just lost Dean, and I don’t know if we can ever get him back this time. And because I love you.”

“Cas...”

“I know. It’s not a good time. It’s never a good time. However, since the world may be about to end, I think it’s pointless to try to wait for a better time.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I get that.” Sam held out his arms. “That wasn’t what I was about to say. I was about to say come over here and kiss me. The world’s ending or my world’s ending. If you’re willing to give me the one thing that might help me survive losing my brother, I’m so not going to question it.”

Castiel came over. Their lips had just met when the sun came back out.


	8. Wincestiel: "Going into battle" kiss.

No one liked the thought of going up against Amara, even with all the power they’d assembled. Four archangels leading the armies of Heaven, the Megacoven, Crowley leading the armies of Hell, hunters, and at the center of it all, three hunters who just wanted this to be over.

“You know there’s a good chance she eats one of us, or we die and the Reapers throw us into the Empty,” Dean said. “You be careful out there.”

“You too.” Sam wrapped Dean up in a hug. “I know, she won’t hurt you, because of the bond, but still. No guarantee she won’t get pissed off enough to lash out even at you.”

Dean kissed Sam. “I was an ass to you about the whole Mark of Cain thing. I’m sorry. Charlie’s death isn’t on you. It’s on the Stynes. It shouldn’t have been you up on that pyre.”

“Huh... oh, right. Dean, I knew that was the Mark talking, not you. I love you.” Sam held out an arm to Castiel, and kissed him when he joined the hug. “And you. I hate that Lucifer is out, but I understand why you did it and I’m not going to blame you or punish you for it. I’m just glad we’ve got you back.”

“Thank you, Sam.” Castiel kissed Dean as well. “Let’s do this. We have a battle to fight.”


	9. Wincest: “We can never be together” kiss

They both wanted it. That wasn’t the problem.

The problem was that Sam was planning to leave. He was going to Stanford. He was going to get out of the family business, and all giving in and being with Dean would do is trap him in the life he hated. He loved Dean, but he craved normalcy so much that he was willing to sacrifice whatever it took to get there.

He couldn’t tell Dean that, but he also couldn’t bring himself to look Dean in the eyes while he broke his brother’s heart. “I’m sorry, Dean. I’m not mad at you for feeling that way, I get it, but I don’t feel the same. It’s wrong, even for us wrong, and I can’t do that.”

“Can’t? Or won’t?”

“Does it matter? Dean, I’m sorry. I really am. I wish I could feel that way about you, love you the way you love me, but I don’t. You’re my brother and my best friend and the rock that’s always been there for me, but we can never be together like that.”

“I don’t believe you. If that’s the case, why won’t you look me in the eye, huh?”

Sam looked up and met Dean’s eyes. “I’m sorry. I have to leave. I have to do this.” His strength failed him and he pulled his brother into a hug. “I’m sorry, Dean. I’m so sorry.” He kissed Dean, soft at first, but building up into all the passion he’d held back. “I can’t do this. Or, fine. I won’t do this. It doesn’t matter. Either way, I’m leaving, and you’ll never leave Dad. Can’t or won’t, it doesn’t matter. For either of us.” He readjusted the duffle bag over his shoulder and walked away before Dean could see the tears.


	10. Wincest: “I almost lost you” kiss

They were still both coughing from the smoke when Dean got Sam to the hotel. They’d been checked out by paramedics and interrogated by cops, and now Sam was staring at him in a way Dean couldn’t quite parse. Not like he could have four years ago, before... well. This wasn’t his Sammy. This was Jess’s Sam, except that Jess was dead. He’d seen flashes of his Sammy in there, but he couldn’t let himself think like that. Jess wasn’t even... there wasn’t going to be much of a funeral, but that hadn’t happened yet.

“Why did you come back?” Sam’s voice was hoarse, rough.

Dean shook his head. He didn’t know how to explain it. “I noticed the car radio was screwing up a little, saw some lights flicker on the street. Yeah, I know, you and I know there are a million things it coulda been, but all I could think was that you and Jess were in danger and I needed to go back.”

“And Jess?”

“You love her, Sam. I’d give just about anything for you not to be goin’ through this. Between her and you I’m glad you’re the one who survived, but I wish I coulda saved you both. We both saw what losing Mom did to Dad, and I can’t watch you go through that.”

“I’m not gonna... Jess and me, we weren’t...” Sam stared at his hands. “I loved her, but she wasn’t the love of my life. She loved me, but I wasn’t the love of her life. We both loved other people, people we couldn’t be with, and we reminded each other of the other person.”

“Yeah?” Dean tried not to let his hopes get too high.

“She had the same birthday as you. Same taste in music. I decided I was going to marry her when I caught her looking at a ‘67 Impala at a classic car show. Wasn’t black, it was blue, but the point is.”

“All this time, and you still love me?”

Sam nodded, but he still looked miserable. “Not that anything’s changed. I’m coming with you to find the thing that got Mom and Jess, and that means finding Dad first, but once that’s over, I’m still gonna go my own way. I... I can’t... hunting is not gonna be my life. Even for you.”

Dean swallowed hard. “If the thing that killed Mom and Jess is dead, maybe I’ll be able to walk away from hunting, too. Dad keeps talking about how once this is all over, he’s gonna settle down, get back to a normal life.”

“It’s only been twenty-two years, I’m sure he remembers how to do that.” Dean shot him a look. “Dean, if... if we... I can’t walk away from you again, not if we’re...” He ran his hands through his hair. “Just come here and kiss me, if you still want to. I can’t push you away again.”

Dean came over and wrapped his arms around Sam. “You won’t have to walk away from me again. I promise. I love you, I almost lost you, these past four years the only thing that’s kept me going is thinking that some day you and me could be brothers again. I almost lost you for good today.” He stroked Sam’s cheek and kissed him.


	11. Phichuuri: Shy kiss

Phichit didn’t know what to expect when Yuuri got to Sapporo. He’d done terribly in Sochi’s free skate, so bad that Phichit didn’t want to think about it, but whether that would result in Yuuri being determined to come back stronger and earn his trip to Worlds or Yuuri breaking down and not even making the top 10.

Yuuri and Celestino both looked surprised to see him at the Sapporo airport. “Hi guys!”

“Phichit? What are you doing here?” Celestino asked.

Phichit jerked a thumb at Yuuri. “I thought he could use his best friend to help him get over things.”

Celestino shook his head, but he was smiling. “Come on then. Let’s get to the hotel.”

Yuuri made it into the room and through settling their bags before he started crying. Phichit hugged him. “What happened? I know Vicchan’s death hit you hard, and I’m guessing that’s why your free skate didn’t go so well, but you haven’t talked to me since.”

“My free skate sucked. You saw that. It was awful. Vicchan died. And as we were walking out, Viktor noticed me staring at him.”

“And? Did he say something rude about your skate?”

“Worse. He…” Yuuri buried his face in Phichit’s shoulder. “He didn’t even recognize me. He thought I was just another fan.”

“Wow. That’s… I thought Viktor was better than that. He’s an airhead, sure, but not recognizing one of the five people he just competed against?”

“I know.” Yuuri clung to Phichit, and Phichit just held on until Yuuri ran out of tears. “Thanks, Phichit. You’re always here for me when I need you, even when I’m not expecting you to be there.”

“What are friends for?”

Yuuri looked up at Phichit, staring at him with something in his eyes Phichit hadn’t ever seen there before. Or rather, he had, but always before Yuuri was looking at a picture of Viktor or Viktor on TV. He’d dreamed about seeing it directed his way, but now that it was happening, Phichit didn’t know what to do.

Yuuri did. Yuuri picked his head up and kissed Phichit. It was short, Yuuri pulling away with a blush and an apology. As much as Phichit wanted to tell Yuuri that it was okay and he should do it again, it didn’t feel right. “Yuuri, not now. Not yet. I’m your best friend and I’ll be here for you no matter what, but please, be my best friend too. Don’t use me to kill the pain and then regret it once you’ve recovered.”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…”

“It’s okay, Yuuri. Don’t worry about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain is giving me all kinds of bad thoughts about this one and Yuuri recovering and winning Nationals and by the time he and Phichit have gotten on the podium together at Four Continents they’re also together as boyfriends... and then Yuuri gets to Worlds, Viktor remembers the banquet and is happy to see him again, and holy angst batman because how do they work that out?


	12. Sastiel: One Small Kiss, Pulling Away For An Instant, Then Devouring Each Other

Castiel had stopped the physical damage, but he couldn’t do anything about the curse that had Sam screaming any time he so much as moved his leg. There was nothing wrong with the leg, but his brain was insisting that his leg was broken or on fire or frozen solid or covered in spiders. It varied.

It broke Castiel’s heart to watch. He couldn’t just sit there and do nothing, but there wasn’t anything he could do. He held Sam, stroking his hair, while Dean drove like hell. Even with Dean’s driving it was still going to be at least an hour before they got to the Bunker and the research that would help them end this spell.

A bump jarred Sam’s leg, and he screamed. Castiel held him tighter. It wasn’t sensible, there was no reason to think it would do any good, but he couldn’t just sit there and do nothing. He bent forward and kissed Sam’s forehead, and then his lips.

He started to pull back, but Sam’s hand clamped on the back of his neck, holding him in place. He pressed upward, getting as much contact with Castiel as he could, kissing his angel as much as he could. Cas opened his mouth and let Sam lick his way in. They were eager and kept going until they were broken up by the brakes slamming on and Sam going flying into the back of the front seat.

“What the fuck, Dean?”

“You two are together, I get that, kinda wondering when you were gonna get around to telling me, but not the point. What made you two assholes think the back of Baby when I couldn’t get out was the time and place for moaning? I was seriously worried clothes were gonna start coming off if I didn’t break it up!”

Sam cleared his throat, shooting Castiel an embarrassed look. “We, uh. You’re not gonna believe this, but we’re not together.”

“Right. Uh-huh. If you know I’m not gonna believe it why even try to lie to me?”

“He is not lying. We are not ‘together.’“ Castiel untangled his hand from Sam’s hair, running it over the hair to smooth it back out. “I would like to change that, though. Sam?”

“Uh, yeah, sounds good to me, I think I made my interest pretty clear there.” Sam glared back up front. “We weren’t together, Dean. I’d have told you if we were.”

“How’s your leg, Sammy?”

Sam and Cas looked at each other in shock. Sam reached down and touched his leg. “It’s... wow. Doesn’t hurt anymore. You can drive like a normal person, now.”

“No. No, I can’t. I can drive like hell and get you two to the motel and then go find a bar where I can drink away the sight of my little brother trying to devour our best friend.”


	13. Sastiel: Forbidden kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: referenced homophobia

High school sucked for everyone in one way or another. Castiel enjoyed his classes, he didn’t mind doing homework at all, practice for various sports teams was fun and he relished the hard work, he got along with most of his teachers. He could do without the history teacher, a former Air Force officer who was extremely strict in discipline and wouldn’t hesitate to rewrite your memories to make them fit with her views of how things should be, but his senior year, he didn’t have Naomi Carter.

What made school suck for Castiel was having to pretend that his boyfriend wasn’t his boyfriend. They couldn’t be together openly for some good reasons. One: Sam was fifteen. Cas was eighteen. Two: Sam’s father wouldn’t let either of his sons form attachments. Dean got around that with one-night stands, but Sam wasn’t interested. Sam wanted something more meaningful. Three: Castiel’s older brother Michael hated the thought that his brother was gay and blamed Sam for “corrupting” his brother. Cas hadn’t shown any interest in men until Sam came around “flaunting” his “homosexual lifestyle”. Michael called him Lucifer, Satan, abomination, the betrayer.

The first problem would fix itself in due time. Sam would be sixteen in May.

The third problem was trickier, but as Castiel planned to move to the opposite side of the country for school and never speak to his brother again, it was also just a matter of time. Of course, that brought up the problem of being on the opposite coast as Sam and Dean.

Castiel didn’t worry about that. It was solved along with the second problem: after this school year, when Sam was sixteen, Dean planned to “kidnap” him and move across the country with Castiel. They’d pick whatever fight they needed to with their dad so he wouldn’t come after them and run.

They were supposed to be waiting until then, but neither Sam nor Castiel saw any point. Having to hide even from Dean sucked, but it was better than never being together at all.

Right now, Sam was waiting in their spot in the wood shop. There was a corner behind a few machines where they couldn’t be seen unless someone was standing in the exact right spot, and Dean had stolen a key to the shop so that he could sneak in and use the machines after dark. Sam stole the key from Dean every morning and snuck it back before Dean got home from work.

“Hello.”

“Cas!” Sam’s eyes lit up and he almost jumped to his feet, but remembered just in time that they were hiding. Castiel dropped to sit beside him and pulled him into a kiss. Spending lunch kissing each other instead of eating had become their routine. The forbidden nature of it, the risk of being caught… that was half the fun.


	14. YuuYu: Spin the bottle kiss

Was this the Onsen on Ice afterparty or an American high school party? Yuri didn’t know, didn’t want to know, didn’t want to be here, and just wanted to get home. Otabek had been forced to withdraw from Onsen on Ice at the last minute after a bike accident, which meant Yuri was stuck with the idiots without his actual friend.

Emil had suggested Spin the Bottle. Leo and JJ were all over that, and Viktor had, literally, dragged Yuri into the circle and any time Yuri tried to leave got him corralled right back in.

Watching these idiots kiss each other was not Yuri’s idea of fun. Phichit mauled Emil, Sara and Mickey spent entirely too long kissing - it was only a few seconds, but still, who kissed their sister like that? Seung Gil and JJ still hadn’t finished their kiss when Mila grabbed the bottle and handed it to Yuri. “Your turn. We’re not waiting for them.”

Yuri took the bottle and briefly debated “accidentally” dropping it and blaming growth spurts for making him clumsy. He caught Viktor’s face and decided against it. He closed his eyes, saying a quick prayer to get someone decent like Guang Hong instead of someone awful like JJ or Viktor or Chris, and gave the bottle a spin.

Well. That... was not what was supposed to happen, but he was kind of happy with it all the same. Viktor wanted to force Yuri to play this shitty game, fine, he could deal with the consequences.

Yuri walked over and sat straddling Yuuri’s lap. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s neck and kissed him, grinding in a little just to drive the point home to Viktor. When he finally pulled off, everyone was staring at them. “What? What did you think I was gonna do, back down from a challenge? Let JJ outdo me? Fuck you guys.” This time, when he stomped off to the locker room, no one (*cough* VIKTOR *cough*) stopped him as he went.


	15. Leoji: Giggly Kiss

Okay, the actual point of the Cup of China, the skating? That had been disappointing. 7th place, out of the Finals after winning a gold, and a bad free skate to boot. Leo was very unhappy with how that had gone.

It was hard to think about, though, when he was waking up with Guang Hong in his arms and they’d agreed that they were actually boyfriends. Leaving this bed meant facing that neither of them were going to be warming up for the exhibition skate, but since they didn’t have to, there was no reason to get up early anyway.

Guang Hong woke up and sleepily cuddled closer. “Good morning.” He opened his eyes and looked up at Leo and then he started giggling.

“What?”

“You won’t believe me. Just go look in the mirror.”

“No. I don’t want to get out of bed.”

“You can come right back! You probably need to use the bathroom anyway...”

Leo opened his mouth to protest, but his bladder decided to pick then to inform him that yes, he did in fact need to use the bathroom. “You’re evil.”

“That’s not what you said last night.”

Leo got up, shaking his head, and got to the bathroom. Once done, he looked in the mirror. It didn’t take long to see exactly what Guang Hong was talking about. Even as dark as his skin was, the line of bruises on his collarbone stood out.

He slipped back into bed and rolled on top of Guang Hong. “Cute.”

“I’m sorry! I got a little carried away last night. Are you mad at me?”

“Not in the least. I’m trying to figure out if I brought any shirts that I can wear to show them off today. I want Phichit to see them so the pictures will be all over social media!”

Guang Hong burst into giggles again. “Good. Make sure everyone knows you’re mine now.”

“Exactly.” Leo started giggling with him. “You’re so cute, no one will believe me when I tell them you did this, though.”

“Not my fault you’re so hot.” Guang Hong reached up to kiss Leo through the giggles. “When do we have to get up?”

“Phichit will probably kill us if we don’t watch him in the exhibition, but that’s not until afternoon. We have all morning.”

“Good. You’re lopsided, and that’s just not acceptable.” Guang Hong flipped Leo onto his back and got to work.


	16. Milasara: A Gentle “I Love You” Whispered After A Soft Kiss, Followed Immediately By A Stronger Kiss

All this time. Mila couldn’t believe it. All this time, Sara had waited.

It was the best 18th birthday present Mila could have asked for. Sara had showed up at her flat that morning with no warning. (Mila was a little miffed at that one - if she’d known company was coming, she wouldn’t have put off washing the sheets in the spare room. But that was beside the point.) She had flowers and a beautiful amethyst pendant for Mila.

Mila squealed and hugged her. “Thank you! I can’t believe you came all this way for my birthday without warning!”

“I had to. Flowers and jewelry can be delivered, but there’s one more part to your present.”

“Oh? What’s that?” Mila couldn’t think what Sara would get her that couldn’t be delivered these days.

Sara reached out and cupped Mila’s cheek. She leaned in, and Mila figured out what was about to happen only just before Sara’s lips were brushing against hers. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Mila wrapped her arms around Sara and pulled her in to kiss her properly. It was her birthday. Screw this soft and gentle and slow stuff.


	17. Crispycest: Caught off-guard kiss

Letting Sara go her own way had been hard. Michele had accepted it, and had even enjoyed it to some extent. He was less on edge all the time, less upset, more social. He even managed to make some new friends.

He didn’t see Sara at all between the Finals and Europeans that year. They talked and texted frequently, but their coach had split their practice times so they didn’t overlap years ago, and while before they always met up for lunch, and lived together, Sara had gotten her own apartment after the Rostelecom Cup.

At Europeans, Sara went running to Michele, nearly tackling him with her hug. “I miss you so much!”

“You know we’re in the same city still, you know where I live, if you want to see me all you have to do is call and tell me where to be or show up at home...”

“I’m so sorry. Going our own ways has been good for us, but I miss you so much more than I thought I would, and you seem so much happier on social media...”

“I am happier.”

Sara burst into tears. Michele guided her through the hall to his hotel room. “Sara. I’m happier because now that I’m not spending all my energy looking out for you, I can do stuff for myself. You’re fine. No one’s hurt you, no one’s been awful to you... I never needed to control you the way I was. Now that we’ve put some space between us, I can see how miserable I was making you, and me, too. That doesn’t mean I don’t miss you.”

“I know. I miss you so much, Mickey. I can’t just show up at your place anymore because if I do, I won’t want to leave.”

“You don’t have to. You can come back home any time you want. I swear, it won’t be like before.”

Sara stared up at him, her purple eyes still glowing with her tears. “I can’t, Mickey. I... the distance has helped me see things too, and if I come home, I’ll...”

“You’ll what?”

Sara reached forward and kissed Michele. “That.”

Michele stared at her. He couldn’t believe that had just happened. He had no idea what to do now. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t dreamt of Sara loving him this way, but Sara didn’t seem to be happy about it, and he wasn’t going to force her to do anything.

“And now, see, I’ve ruined things. I’m so sorry, I’ll just... I need to...” Sara got to her feet and started walking off.

That got Michele to snap out of it. He rushed to the door, getting there just before Sara, and he pulled her into another kiss. “You haven’t ruined anything, not if this is something you genuinely want, Sara.”


	18. YuuYu: Kiss in a dream

Yuuri’s lips were on his, Yuuri’s hands were in his hair, raking through the long locks as he gasped and tried to keep standing on his own. His hands slid up Yuuri’s chest, finally meeting behind Yuuri’s neck, pulling him in closer. He never wanted this to end.

Yuuri pushed him backwards with his whole body, driving him back against the wall without ever letting the distance between them increase too much. He gave up his fight to stay on his own feet as soon as his back hit the wall, and he jumped enough to wrap his legs around Yuuri’s waist. Yuuri increased his pressure on his body against the wall, and he couldn’t help the moan he let out. He needed the clothes out of the way, badly.

The zipper on Yuuri’s Eros costume was hard to work under the best of circumstances, but especially with Yuuri pinning him to the wall and refusing to stop kissing him even long enough for this. At least once the zipper was open, it was easy to peel it off his arms and leave Yuuri naked from the waist up. Not that that helped much. It wasn’t Yuuri’s chest he wanted. He moved his legs so that the Eros costume fell to the floor...

 

The alarm woke Yuri up and he glared down at himself. This was not how he wanted to start his morning. At least he didn’t have to skate today. He could go out and wander around Barcelona.


	19. Vikturio: Starting With A Kiss Meant To Be Gentle, Ending Up In Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: major character death, past Viktuuri, past Otayuri

They’d never seen it coming. It was, literally, a milk run for Yuuri, and Otabek had gone along to pick up some vegetables for dinner. Viktor had just wondered aloud what was taking so long when his phone rang. Yuuri’s car had been hit by a drunk driver, killing all three people involved immediately.

Viktor was polite, almost cheerful on the phone as he collected the details. He’d passed them along to Yuri with no sign of emotion, although at least he wasn’t wearing the plastic smile or using the plastic voice he’d used on the phone. They went to identify the bodies and collect the belongings - it was obvious what had happened, no need for a police investigation as the drunk driver was dead as well, so no need to hold anything. Viktor’s mask didn’t slip even as he lifted Yuuri’s hand to kiss the gold ring.

Yuri hadn’t been able to sleep. He saw Otabek’s face on the slab any time he closed his eyes. Therefore, he was still awake when Viktor’s mask finally crumbled, and he could hear the sobbing coming from the spare bedroom. Viktor hadn’t been able to go into his, and Yuri didn’t want to go into the spare room he was supposed to share with Otabek while they were visiting Japan.

Yuri went in. “Hey. I’m sorry. This whole thing sucks.” Viktor nodded, but couldn’t stop crying. “Come on out, let’s see if we can find something on TV.”

Viktor nodded and followed Yuri out. There wasn’t anything good, but flipping through the channels was better than nothing. Eventually, though, they gave up. Yuri looked over at Viktor, and he couldn’t help himself. It was just a quick peck, just a gesture of friendship, but it was a kiss.

“Yuuri.” Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuri, sobbing again. “Yuuri, I’m so sorry, I should have picked up the milk yesterday when I got everything else.”

Yuri didn’t voice his own regrets, the unresolved bickering with Otabek. There wasn’t any point, and anyway, it was hard to talk with Viktor kissing him back. He didn’t let himself think about how much bigger Viktor was than Otabek, how his hands were cold where Otabek’s had always been so warm, how bad he was as a stand-in for Yuuri. He just let Viktor take the comfort he needed by pretending he had his Yuuri instead of the Russia Yuri, and he took the comfort he could in pretending he had Beka in his arms instead of Viktor.


	20. Mila/Yakov: Kissing So Desperately That Their Whole Body Curves Into The Other Person’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: abuse (not Mila/Yakov)

Yakov didn’t understand. Mila had a string of exes, all young hockey players with nothing to recommend them but an excessive amount of muscles and if you were into the type some of them might have somewhat attractive faces. Every single one of them treated her like shit. Timofey made her feel like shit any time she had to travel and wasn’t available to suck his dick every day. Milorad tried to cut her off from her friends. Yuri alerted him when Milorad started throwing fits about Mila spending time with Yuri, and Yakov had a firm chat with the boy that, once he got done mopping up the mess he’d made on the floor, caused him to disappear from Mila’s life. Luka had seemed like he’d be better, but then Mila found out he was stealing from her to buy drugs. Rasim just wanted her for sex and refused to give her anything else.

Alexei was the one that pushed Yakov over the edge. Mila had left her phone at the rink, her flat was on Yakov’s way home, so he stopped off to deliver it. The door was open, and through it he saw Alexei with an arm pulled back, Mila with her hands up and crying. He didn’t need to see the arm swinging forward. He slammed the door open and grabbed the boy by the shoulder. “Come with me, boy. Unless you’d rather I call the cops.”

Alexei came quietly. Yakov took that into account and only kicked most of the shit out of him - after all, if he kicked all of the shit out, he’d be facing the cops himself on charges of murder. When he got back upstairs, Mila was still crying. “Is he okay?”

“He’ll live. Are you?”

Mila shook her head. “Why do I keep getting assholes? Why can’t I find someone who can kick ass and still knows how to treat a girl well?”

Probably because she kept picking hockey players. Yakov had never known a successful hockey player who didn’t have a mean streak a mile wide. “Maybe you’re not looking in the right place?”

Yakov was not expecting Mila to jump on him, but in retrospect, he could see where that would sound like he was hitting on her. By the time she was kissing him, her whole body pressed against him as tight as she could get it, Yakov had forgotten it wasn’t hitting on her. He’d be a fool to push her away.


	21. Phiciaociao: Passionate kiss

It wasn’t like Phichit hadn’t ever kissed his coach before. This one felt very different, though.

At first, the only time they kissed was after they’d gotten drunk. It took years for them to admit that they were getting drunk specifically because they could blame the alcohol for the fact that they ended up kissing, and in bed together. Plausible deniability of what they really wanted and all. Phichit didn’t want to be the guy Celestino threw away his career over... but he definitely wanted to be the guy Celestino was kissing.

After they “broke up” - stopped drinking together and avoided being together unless they were in public or at least there would be others around - they came back together. This time, they were at least honest with each other. They wanted to be together, they were not going to pretend they didn’t, and they were still sneaking around but it was so much better this time.

When Phichit was 29, after the Grand Prix Finals where he’d won silver, he found Celestino. “I’m retiring.”

“Now, or after Worlds?”

“After Worlds. Vithoon’s ready to step up and carry the banner for Thailand, but I don’t want my last Worlds to be the one where I had to withdraw because of injury.”

“Then what?”

“Then I’m planning on taking a year off to just enjoy life and relax, and then I’m going to work on getting Thailand on Ice going.”

“Where do I fit in?”

“I have enough friends skating I can easily justify going to whatever competitions you’re at, enough friends in Detroit still that no one would question me hanging out there... you’re the one whose career’s at risk, you should be the one to decide when we can go public with this.”

Today was Phichit’s retirement party, and Celestino still hadn’t said what he was thinking about going public. Of course, as Phichit’s coach, it was only sensible for him to be at the party. It was a little weird for Celestino to be sticking to Phichit as closely as he was, but Phichit wasn’t going to complain about it.

They got a few stares when Otabek put on a remix he’d done of “Shall We Skate” and Celestino asked Phichit to dance with him. Phichit started suspecting something was up when he saw the thumbs-up Otabek held out to Celestino. When, at the end of the song, Celestino pulled him in close and kissed him, Phichit nearly died.

He kissed back, of course. He closed his eyes and let Celestino lead, not wanting to take this too far in case Celestino wanted to play it off as some Italian thing - they’d done that once when Kenjirou walked in on them after they got a little impatient to celebrate a Four Continents gold medal - but by the time Phichit found himself falling into Celestino because the way they were kissing made it impossible for him to stand up on his own, he had serious doubts it would work. He’d peek at Michele or Sara to see their reaction if he could open his eyes, but he couldn’t.

When Celestino grabbed his ass and broke the kiss, Phichit burst into giggles. “I suppose I should be grateful you didn’t tackle me?”

Celestino’s eyes sparkled. “At my age? I’d break a hip!”


	22. Pliroy: Staring At The Other’s Lips, Trying Not To Kiss Them, Before Giving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: denial and questioning sexual orientation

JJ was straight. He was not interested in dudes.

If he treated Yuri Plisetsky like a lady, he could keep telling himself that, right? And then the fact that he couldn’t stop staring at Yuri’s lips wasn’t a threat to him, it was just him admiring a beautiful lady’s best feature.

Second-best. Yuri’s hair was gorgeous.

Third-best. But it was considered extremely inappropriate to stare at someone’s ass all day. He snuck peeks all the time, but outright staring was reserved for Yuri’s lips.

And, hey, as long as it was just looking, who cared, right? You didn’t need to be gay to appreciate a fine work of art, did you?

After the short program in Barcelona, JJ wanted to crawl into a hole and die. The problem only got worse when he tried only to realize Yuri was already in the hole he’d crawled into.

Yuri looked at him through narrowed eyes. “What the fuck was that?”

“That was crap.” What else was there to say? That’s what it was. Crap. Or garbage. Shit, perhaps. The point remained.

Yuri crossed his arms. “Yeah. You’re better than that. Beating you isn’t fun when you don’t even try.”

JJ ignored him. Kitten gonna snarl. As long as he kept doing it with those beautiful lips, JJ didn’t care.

Yuri noticed. “Dude. What is your weird obsession with my mouth? Beka says you keep staring and he showed me a bunch of pictures where, yeah, you stare a lot.”

Beka already? JJ saw where this was going. He wasn’t jealous. He wasn’t. If he were jealous, that would mean admitting he wanted Yuri himself, and he didn’t. Because as much as JJ wanted to pretend otherwise, Yuri was a dude, and JJ was straight. Yuri opened his mouth for another scathing remark, and JJ broke. He leaned down and kissed Yuri. Yuri didn’t react, and JJ pulled back. He hadn’t meant to do that. As if this day needed to get worse.

He did not need the realization that maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t straight on top of the revelation that he had breakdowns under pressure and he was capable of skating like utter crap.


	23. YuuChris: Kiss on the neck

Yuuri could hear Viktor and Chris’s argument even through the headphones. It was really annoying.

“Yuuri and I have been friends for years! We skated against each other back in Juniors, for God’s sake, Viktor. Yuuri knows me and knows exactly what I meant by it.”

“The ass grab isn’t the problem. Well, it is, but that’s not the problem I’m here about. This is professional, not personal.”

“Professional? You? This coaching thing, we both know it was never supposed to be this serious, why are you even still doing this?”

Yuuri closed his eyes and really focused on the music. He turned the volume up. He did not want to hear Viktor explaining himself. It didn’t matter. Chris knew Viktor and if Chris said Viktor hadn’t meant for this to be serious, then he would know. _I’ll take whatever Viktor gives me for as long as he’s here, and when he goes back to the ice, I’ll let him go with a smile. It’s all I can do. I’m an idiot if I think I’m enough to keep him away from the ice after the Final._

He was brought out of his dark thoughts by someone wrapping him up tight. The smell was wrong, but Yuuri was still hoping until his eyes opened and he saw short brown hair instead of silver. Chris was hugging him. Well, whatever, they were friends and Chris had ass-grabbing privileges, hugs were cool. Yuuri hugged back.

“Just play along,” Chris whispered in Yuuri’s ear. Yuuri didn’t have time to ask what that meant before Chris was kissing his neck, right where it met his shoulder. He had no idea how to play along with that when it felt so good that he wouldn’t be standing without Chris’s arms holding him up. He just let Chris do whatever he was doing and hoped that whatever the purpose of this was would be served.

Then Viktor was pulling Chris off him, stepping between them. “Leave, or I will file an official complaint about you harassing my skater. Walk away now.”

Chris looked over Viktor’s shoulder and winked at Yuuri. “Whatever you say, Viktor. Harassing your skater, yes, that’s what the kids are calling it these days.” He blew a kiss Yuuri’s way. “Good luck, Yuuri.”


	24. Sastiel: “I do” kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Swan Song.

It was simultaneously the most important thing Sam would ever do, and the most pointlessly futile thing Sam would ever do. Today, he stood at an altar, Bobby reading from an old Bible. A very old Bible. So old that it had to be Bobby who read it because no one else Sam knew could decipher the writing.

Well, Castiel could, but Castiel reading it would defeat the point.

Thanks to all the time he’d spent apprenticing with Bobby, so to speak, Sam could at least follow what Bobby was saying. It was God’s expectations and purpose for marriage, which Sam had to admit, what he and Castiel were doing didn’t really meet.

Castiel seemed to sense his thoughts as he squeezed Sam’s hands and stared into his eyes. Castiel said they were doing the right thing, and Sam chose to believe him.

Bobby closed the ancient Bible and asked Castiel and Sam the usual questions. Once both had said I do, he pronounced them married. “Burn your brother’s retinas, Sam. Kiss your angel.”

Sam held back the laugh and kissed Castiel, long and slow and very, very thoroughly.

Today, Sam stood at an altar. Tonight, he and Castiel would consummate the marriage. Tomorrow, Sam would pour several gallons of demon blood down his throat and say a much less pleasant sort of yes.


	25. Destiel: Angry Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Canon beating the shit out of someone

“I gave up everything! I lost everything!” Castiel drove a foot into Dean’s chest, sending him flying into the brick wall. “I turned my back on my home, I’ve killed my brothers and sisters, my grace is fading.” Castiel was on him before he could recover, pinning him in place with an arm across his chest. “And I did it” - punch - “all of it” - punch - “for you!” Punch. “And this is how you repay me?”

Dean hadn’t tried to fight back. That just enraged Castiel even more. He threw Dean into a chain link fence and drew back his fist. “Cas. Cas, please.” Dean finally held up a hand, not in effective self-defense, but reaching out to Castiel.

One more punch, and Dean would be out. Or dead. And that thought stayed Castiel’s fist, held him back. He hauled Dean to his feet, shoved him against the fence, and kissed him hard. Now Dean was limp, staring at Castiel in shock. Castiel shook his head, disgusted with the broken “Righteous Man” he had once believed would be the savior of Heaven and his own world as well. He’d put so much faith in this man, and now Dean was giving in, breaking under the weight of the burden he’d been asked to carry.

Dean wasn’t weak. Castiel, even this angry, couldn’t call him weak. He could feel let down and betrayed that Dean hadn’t strengthened himself after his time in Hell. He reached out and touched two fingers to Dean’s temple, knocking him out. He probably could heal the bruises and scrapes and cuts, but right now, he was still angry enough to think Dean needed them to learn his lesson about giving up.


	26. SaMichael: “I’m sorry” kiss

Michael had to admire the little angel’s courage. Castiel was bold, storming to Michael and demanding to know why Sam was excluded from his mission to protect the righteous man. “He’s an abomination, Castiel. If Lucifer rises, it will be Sam’s doing, and Sam will earn his reward from Hell and be installed as one of Lucifer’s most important pieces in the Apocalypse.”

“You don’t know him. I do.”

“Then please, show me. Defend this abomination.” Michael sat back. He couldn’t wait to see what Castiel was seeing so that he could explain why Castiel was being misled, his heart leading him into trouble once more, before he sent Castiel to Naomi again. This time, he thought Castiel would be glad to go, once he learned how badly he’d been misled by the devil’s creature.

Except... that wasn’t... what was happening. Castiel showed him memory after memory, trips through time to observe Sam without Sam realizing he was being observed, and in every case, Sam behaved like a human. He could be cruel, or arrogant, or wrathful. He lashed out at his brother and his father frequently. Even more frequently, though, Sam advocated for doing the right thing, the just thing, or the merciful thing, depending on the situation. Sam’s prayer, which Michael had always dismissed as disingenuous, was done the way it should be - privately, seeking only to know that God was watching, full of gratitude for the blessings and humility in what he asked for.

“Take me to him, Castiel.” There was one thing that Michael needed to see for himself before he would do something he never expected he would even consider.

Castiel hesitated, but obeyed. He was a good soldier. As soon as Michael lay eyes on Sam, he knew.

Michael went to Lilith and smote her. She would be brought back, if someone wanted to restart the Apocalypse, but he’d just seen the proof that this was not the intended time. The angels looked at him like he’d lost his mind when he proclaimed the Apocalypse off and assigned angels to watch and guard every seal known just in case. He would go and reseal the ones that had broken personally.

But first, he had a stop to make. He resurrected John Winchester to do it. “Sam.”

“Dad?!”

“No. Do not be afraid. My name is Michael.”

It didn’t take Sam long to work it out. “The Michael? Castiel’s superior’s superior’s superior whatever down the line? That Michael?”

“Yes.”

“Why are you here, then?”

“To apologize to you.” Michael stepped forward and kissed Sam’s forehead. “I’m sorry, Sam. You’ve been through Hell, and it’s only made you stronger and kinder. Your world is safe. You’re safe.”

Sam shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. “What did you do to me? I feel weird.”

“I purged the demon blood from you. Not just what you’ve taken from Ruby, the original contamination from Azazel as well. You’re clean, no longer abomination.” Michael’s lip quirked up. “It may take some getting used to, but I think you deserve it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sequel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887763/chapters/35521731) here!


	27. Mario: “I’ve missed you” kiss

Yuri would never admit it, but he’d come to love going to Hasetsu. At first, Yakov had opposed letting him go, but then he came out to help with Onsen on Ice. After that, Yakov understood, and he spent at least two weeks out there every summer.

Part of the draw for Yuri was the people. No not those two, the gross old man and the piglet he slobbered over even after five years of marriage. Their adorable little girl, well, she was freakin’ adorable and Yuri loved her and hoped against hope that the day would never come that she started acting like her dads.

The Nishigoris were high on the list. Yuuko had practically adopted him despite the fact that she was only ten years older than him, and any time he needed something, she was there to listen and offer advice or sympathy or to send Takeshi to beat up whoever needed it. The triplets were skating now, and their coach - Yuuri - never objected if Yuri wanted to “interfere” and take over lessons for a while. They were still a lot of fun - they gave Phichit and his crew a run for their money for dominance of skating social media.

And then there was Mari. Yuri had no idea how he’d ended up having this... thing with her. She was his first stop after he’d dropped off his bags at Yu-Topia. “Hey.”

“Hey, you.” Mari put out her cigarette and came over to him. “Are you still growing? I swear you’re taller this year, too.”

Yuri shrugged. “I think I’m finally done. I hope so. I don’t want to get too much taller than you or Beka.”

Mari stretched up to kiss him. “Yeah, any more and I’ll need something to stand on. I missed you.”

“Missed you too.”


	28. Minako/Yuuri: Caught off-guard kiss

At the time, Yuuri thought Viktor had meant it as a joke. “Do you have feelings for Minako?” Minako was his mother’s best friend and senpai. If he had feelings for her, surely it was of the friendly or familial type.

That night, though, Yuuri’s dreams were full of a beautiful brown-haired ballerina. She may be getting older, but she was still oh so flexible, and with Yuuri’s own flexibility the possibilities were... intriguing. Yuuri woke up every time before it could go too far, and after the third time, he ran down the road to Minako’s apartment.

Minako was surprised to see him. She was even more surprised to hear that Yuuri had found his Eros. When Yuuri kissed her, she couldn’t help the surprised meep.


	29. Phiciaociao: Lazy Morning Kisses Before They’ve Even Opened Their Eyes, Still Mumbling Half-Incoherently, Not Wanting To Wake Up

So it wasn’t every morning that Phichit woke up to find himself held by strong arms, legs tangled with whoever was behind him, pressed up against him, feeling safe and happy and loved. Last night’s gold medal, his first at a major competition? That was huge. This felt even huger.

A kiss on his shoulder let him know that his partner was awake. Phichit tried to remember - there wasn’t much after getting back to the hotel, stumbling and giggling arm in arm with... oh. Okay then. This had happened. Phichit twisted around so that the next kiss landed on his collarbone, and then on his lips. They lay there like that for several minutes, lazily trading kisses, until Celestino finally pulled back.

“Good morning, Peach.”

“Good morning, Ciao Ciao.”

“Since you’re not running off in horror, can I assume that you're not going to go running straight to an ISU official to report me for unethical conduct?”

“I don’t remember exactly how this happened, at least not yet, but given that this has been a favorite fantasy for years now I find it hard to believe you took any kind of advantage of me. I know it’s probably hard to believe, but I can keep a secret. ISU doesn’t need to know.”

“Good. Thank you.” Celestino closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Phichit’s. “I know I should be telling you to get up and get over to the rink for practice before the exhibition this afternoon, but I really don’t want to.”

“Yeah, I know that feeling. I get out of this bed, the dream’s over, things go back to normal where you’re my coach and I’m your skater and that’s it, so I’m gonna stall until you make that an actual order from my coach.”

“Why?”

“Because I want...”

“No, I know what you’re staying as long as you can. Why do things have to go back? If you can keep this secret and this is something you want, why let go of that?”

“Because... if we get caught, your career...”

“Is mine to worry about.”

Phichit’s mouth fell open, and he stared into Celestino’s eyes. Celestino meant it. He kissed Celestino again. “Think it through. You have a lot on the line here, spur of the moment is no way to make that kind of decision. In the meantime, I’m still here... and I don’t remember last night very well... can we make some memories that are sure to stick?”

“Absolutely.”


	30. Seungchuchu: When One Person’s Face Is Scrunched Up, And The Other One Kisses Their Lips/Nose/Forehead

Seung Gil always finished eating everything on his plate. Phichit watched him fondly. His distaste for vegetables was funny, especially since Minso made him eat them anyway. Phichit had promised not to tell her if Seung Gil gave him his vegetables, but Seung Gil shook his head. “She knows. She always knows. I wish I were a dog. No one ever forces them to eat vegetables.”

“Um, I don’t know of any dog that’s ever had to be forced to eat anything. Yuuri told me once he caught Makkachin eating out of Potya’s litter box. I will never trust a dog on whether something is edible again.”

Seung Gil smirked. “Still better than cabbage.”

“No, it’s really not. But you either need to finish it or give it to me, so...”

Seung Gil finished the last few bites. His face scrunched up adorably. Phichit couldn’t help himself and leaned over to kiss Seung Gil’s nose. Seung Gil looked up at him, face scrunched even more now, and Phichit kissed him on the lips. “You’re so cute. Seriously cute. And you finished all your vegetables, that’s worth some sort of reward, right?”


	31. Wincest: Returned from the dead kiss

Sam couldn’t believe his eyes. Last he’d checked, his brother was dead. In Hell. Unsaveable. All Sam could do was get revenge on Lilith before he checked out, and since without Dean Sam didn’t even want to go to Heaven, he’d let Ruby talk him into a shortcut to the power he was going to need. Drinking demon blood was wrong - anything involving using demon blood was wrong, very rarely was drinking blood ever a good idea - but if he would rather go to Hell than Heaven anyway, why should he care? It’s not like he was hurting an innocent person. Ruby’s vessel was empty.

But now, here Dean was. It couldn’t be Dean, of course. There was no way. Sam lunged across the room, pinning the Not-Dean thing to the wall. “What are you?”

“Sammy! Sammy, whoa. It’s me.” Not-Dean put up his hands and looked Sam in the eyes. “Bobby, tell him it’s me.”

Sam looked at Bobby. If this were a fake, Bobby would know. Bobby wouldn’t lie to him, get his hopes up, let him break any further because of the last shattering. Of course, assuming that was really Bobby... but no. That way lay the kind of paranoia that turned you into Bobby... or Dad... or Rufus.

Bobby nodded. “Put him through every test I could think of and a few I made up just in case. It’s him, Sam. Don’t ask me how, but it’s him.”

Sam turned back to stare at Dean. He didn’t mean for it to happen, but by the time he realized what he was doing, his lips were already on Dean’s and his tongue exploring Dean’s tonsils. Dean, after a second or two of stiffness, almost literally melted into Sam as his arms came up to hold him and he kissed back. 

The somewhat surprised noise from Bobby didn’t get through the Dean-is-back-and-in-my-arms-again haze.

“So... are you guys, like, together?”

Sam pulled back at Ruby’s question. He didn’t take his eyes off Dean. “No. He’s my brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like angst and torture, you might enjoy the alternate ending:
> 
> When Sam finally was able to make himself pull back, he felt his heart plummet. The hotel room was gone. Ruby was gone. Bobby was gone. And Dean...
> 
> That wasn't Dean. Lucifer's laughter echoed from the walls of the Cage as Sam sank to the ground in despair.


	32. Sastiel: Returned from the dead kiss

Castiel sat by the bed, counting the seconds. A plan where Sam died was not what Castiel considered a good plan, but it was the only one. Dean’s soul had been tossed into the afterlife by a renegade Reaper, and the only safe way for Sam to follow Billie to the places they were going to be searching was as a spirit. Billie had promised not to interfere with Castiel’s resurrection of either Winchester, so Castiel had reluctantly agreed to the plan. Not that his disagreement would have stopped Sam, but that wasn’t the point.

Across the room, Dean’s body lay on his bed. Castiel was just waiting for the signal that his soul had been found to perform the resurrection. A cold wind blew the curtains open and Castiel sprang into action. Dean first, as promised. As soon as he saw Dean’s chest rise, Castiel was back to Sam, bending down to kiss him.

Dean looked over. “Two fingers not good enough anymore?”

Castiel straightened up and turned an annoyed glare on Dean. “This way is much nicer. More personal.”

“Yeah but now you’ve just set Sammy up for teasing for the next twenty years.”

Sam propped himself up on an elbow and turned to glare at Dean. “What is wrong with you?”

“Nothing’s wrong with me! I’m not the one who’s slowly turning into a real-life Disney princess!”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Nope, you’ve been a Disney princess all your life. You’ve got the eyes to prove it, according to a bunch of Chuck’s fangirls.” Dean started sputtering, and Sam turned his attention back to Cas. “Thanks, Cas. I think he’s good now if you want to get back to it.”

Castiel lay down beside Sam and kissed him again. “I’m glad you’re back. Please try not to make me watch you die again any time soon?”

“I’ll try.”


	33. Sastiel: Jealous Kiss

It wasn’t fair.

Deep down, Sam knew that expecting things to be fair was irrational and childish. And really, if he’d ever had a chance, he’d blown it himself. Still, he was rather miffed that Dean was the one who got a guardian angel.

Sam was the one who believed in them. Sam was the one who prayed. Sam was the one who tried so hard to overcome everything that had been done to him and to do what he thought God would want him to do. Dean didn’t believe in God, in angels, in anything but the cause and the hunt and his own good judgment (something Sam seriously questioned after Dean made the demon deal in the first place).

“Sam Winchester.”

Sam looked up. He didn’t recognize the man in front of him, but there weren’t many possibilities. He wasn’t a demon - no smell of sulfur. He wasn’t a spirit - no cold spot. He wasn’t a human or any of the types of corporeal monsters Sam had ever faced - the room was locked and the door was intact. And warded, for that matter, which again provided evidence against demon or spirit.

Dean had said that Castiel’s vessel made him look like a tax accountant, and this guy certainly fit that bill. An angel would be able to get into a closed room and would know his name. “Castiel?”

“Yes. I can feel your pain. What’s wrong?”

Sam shook his head. “Nothing, really. Just being a little petty for a bit, that’s all. Don’t worry about me, I’m just being my usual human little brother self.”

“How so?”

“Just a little jealous, I guess. It’s nothing, really.”

Castiel tilted his head, staring at Sam intently. Without a word, he came close to Sam and bent to kiss him. “Dean is my assignment. You are my choice. I’m here for both of you.”


	34. Sastiel: Against a wall kiss

There were downsides to being six foot four and doing hard physical work and running for a living. Sam was a pretty big guy. It was great, sometimes. Very handy for being a little brother. Dean hated it when Sam used his extra inches or weight against him, but as far as Sam was concerned, it was just vengeance for when Dean had done the same thing to him as a kid.

The downside, though, is that Sam _loved_ being thrown around like he was a doll by someone he loved and trusted to take care of him. His first college boyfriend had been the only one who could do it. Then Sam’s muscles caught up with the growth spurt he’d had his first semester of college with access to regular, proper nutrition, and unless he dated a linebacker, it wasn’t going to happen again.

Maybe that was why, since Connor, Sam had only ended up with girls. It was different with them. Not that the idea of a girl who could kick his ass was bad at all, of course, that was part of the attraction with Jess. She wasn’t slamming him into walls, but she had no problem taking a physically dominant role in sex.

And then, Sam met Castiel. Castiel’s vessel was smaller than him, but with the angelic boost, Castiel could not just manhandle him, he could, literally, throw Sam from one end of a football field to the other if he wanted.

...Maybe sometime Sam would ask. Just to see if it was, in fact, possible. “Throw me through the goalposts, Cas.”

...Or not. It was probably a silly idea and once his higher brain functions started working again he’d have a million reasons why not.

But right now, with Cas pinning him to the wall and kissing him like if he just kissed hard enough he could make Sam believe he actually deserved this, who needed higher brain functions?


	35. Otayuri: Needing to kiss to hide from bad guys

“Yura. Come with me. Walk naturally but quickly.”

Yuri looked up from the clothes he was browsing through, and swore when he saw what Otabek was looking at. There was a horde of Angels heading toward the store. He put back the pants he was holding and put his sunglasses back on, falling into step beside Otabek. “Remind me why we thought it was a good idea to go shopping on foot instead of on your bike?”

The corner of Otabek’s mouth twitched. “Because Yakov heard the way the engine was sputtering and told me that if I put you on it before I got it fixed I would lose parts of my anatomy. He wasn’t specific about which, but I’d rather not test him.”

“Oh. Right.” Yuri shuddered. He’d never believed the rumors about Yakov having Mafia connections that Viktor and Georgi made sure got to all of Mila’s boyfriends - and recently, for some reason, Otabek - but no sense in testing that. Not if it meant Beka lost a finger or a foot or something.

They’d made it half a block before they saw the trap. Another horde of fangirls coming from the opposite direction. Nowhere to turn, no alleys to hide in, all the shops had huge plate glass windows that made it almost impossible to hide, no motorcycle to run away on...

Otabek’s turn to swear. “Okay. Yura, I am sorry about this and if you want to beat me up later I’ll let you, but it’s about all I can think of.” Yuri didn’t have a chance to ask what Otabek meant before he found himself leaning against the brick wall between one store’s glass and the next, almost completely hidden from the street by Otabek’s body pressed up against his, and Otabek... kissing him? What the hell?

Might as well enjoy it. This might be the only time he got to kiss Otabek, and he was sure as hell going to make it count. He didn’t bother to keep an eye on the Angels, or think about the time.

The Angels were gone when Otabek pulled back. “They were not happy they somehow missed you.”

“Sucks for them. Why am I beating you up?”

Otabek stared at a very fascinating piece of litter blowing along the street. “I’m hoping you won’t beat me up, but I did just kiss you without asking you first or even knowing if you were into guys that way at all. If we got caught anyway, it could have been a really big thing, and...”

“Oh, shut up.” Otabek looked up at that and Yuri couldn’t help the huge grin at the bewildered look. “Hard to kiss me again if you’re still talking.”


	36. Vikturio: Moving Around While Kissing, Stumbling Over Things, Pushing Each Other Back Against The Wall/Onto The Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Implied Viktuuri and Yuri/someone unspecified.

The sounds from the other room made Yuri growl. Viktor completely understood. It was partly jealousy, yes, that was his Yuuri in there making those noises for someone else, but it was more turned on. He could see in Yuri’s eyes that it was the same for him.

Viktor got up and walked up to Yuri, backing him into a wall. “This was your idea to begin with, so what exactly are you waiting for?”

Yuri glared up at him. “You to either go over there and put a stop to this because you can’t share or to get over here and make a move.” He pushed Viktor back - Yuri had finally filled out after the last growth spurt, and now he was just a bit bigger than Viktor. “About time you settled on one of them.” Yuri moved toward him, hauling him in for a kiss.

They kept backing up until Viktor stumbled over a dog toy. He looked down and smiled. “Sorry. We’re still working on training them to put their toys away.”

“Don’t apologize, just kick it out of the way and let’s get back to it.” Viktor did so.

The noises from the other room paused momentarily when Yuri shoved Viktor against the shared wall. Then there was an answering thump, and Yuri dove in as the sounds resumed.


	37. Yuriseung: Top of Head Kisses

Breakups suck. Yuri got that, although he’d never had the misfortune. What he wanted to know was who stuck a neon sign on him saying “GET YOUR BREAKUP COMFORT HERE!”

Mila came to him at least once every three months when the latest hockey player du jour had turned out to, yep, again, be an asshole. He kept trying to push her toward someone better, but Mila was either scared of Michele and not willing to go for it or she was just as clueless as Michele himself. Which meant that Yuri had also spent way more time than he’d ever thought he would with Emil, comforting him over a clueless love.

Georgi was less frequent, but that boy was entirely too dramatic about it. Yuri hated dealing with Georgi’s breakups, but... at least those he knew to expect, and he’d become quite adept at seeing the warning signs and getting his own support system in place.

He had never expected Seung Gil to show up at his door one night, drunk, crying, and babbling something about losing the love of his life to someone else. For one thing, Yuri and Seung Gil had maybe said two words to each other, ever. For another, he didn’t even know Seung Gil had a love of his life.

“So... why are you here?”

“Sara says you’re a good listener and you’ve been a good friend to Mila.”

“Since when do you talk to Sara enough for her to be telling you about me?”

“Sara and I have been friends for years. It annoys her brother when he thinks she’s interested in me and I treat her like crap.”

“Ooookay. Come in, I guess. What happened?”

“Love. It sucks. I never wanted to fall in love. And then when I did, and I finally told him, he was all shocked and said that he didn’t feel the same about me, that he was just in it for the sex and he thought I was too or he’d have ended it before I got hurt. Which I appreciate, or I will once it hurts a little less, but right now...”

Yuri chuckled ruefully. “Yeah, that sucks. Come here.” Yuri pulled Seung Gil into a hug, head on Yuri’s shoulder. He kissed the top of Seung Gil’s head. “At least once he did find out he didn’t string you along or try to make you feel bad about it.”

“I guess. I shouldn’t have said anything. At least then I could pretend.”

Yuri kissed his head again. “Or now you can get over it and move on. Find someone else. Either someone who’ll love you back or someone who you do keep it just about sex with. Either way. It’s better than deluding yourself, right?”

Seung Gil sighed and didn’t answer. Yuri didn’t force him to talk, just let him sit there and mope.


	38. Phiciaociao: One Small Kiss, Pulling Away For An Instant, Then Devouring Each Other

Drinking together had seemed like a good idea. Celestino certainly wasn’t going to pretend that he didn’t know Phichit had been drinking for several years now. He had no idea what the drinking age in Thailand was, but he’d ignored Phichit’s underage drinking in America because, quite honestly, America was ridiculous about alcohol anyway. In China, it was eighteen, so he had no qualms about buying Phichit drinks to celebrate his first major gold medal.

After a few rounds, Phichit suggested getting back to the hotel while they still remembered the way. Neither of them was ready to stop drinking yet, though, so Celestino invited Phichit over to his hotel room to keep going.

They had just finished the bottle of wine Celestino opened. He wasn’t sure he trusted himself to open another one without breaking it, and Phichit wasn’t much better off, so reluctantly, Phichit got up and said goodnight. Celestino got up as well and walked Phichit to the door.

“Good night, Ciao Ciao.” He probably should have known something was up from the sparkle of mischief in Phichit’s eyes, but before he could open the door, Phichit stretched up on his toes to plant a soft kiss on Celestino’s lips. He pulled back, and instead of opening the door, Celestino just stared at him.

Phichit opened his mouth, probably to apologize or offer some sort of explanation, but Celestino didn’t wait for him to get it out. He didn’t need an explanation, not now, not when there was something much more interesting Phichit could be doing with his mouth. Phichit caught on quickly and wrapped his arms around Celestino’s neck, holding on tight and kissing back with everything he had. Celestino bent down and picked him up, wrapping Phichit’s legs around his waist, making it easier to reach each other.

Celestino was so fucked. And yet, as Phichit undid his ponytail and started running his fingers through his hair, Celestino couldn’t even bring himself to care what the consequences would be.


	39. Phichit/Guang Hong: Awkward kiss

“Come on, Phichit, please? Pleeeease?” Guang Hong stared at Phichit, eyes huge and pleading. “I know it doesn’t mean anything and I’m not going to get weird on you afterwards, I promise, I just want to get it over with so I won’t be nervous when it does mean something!”

“Is there someone you have a crush on or something? What’s bringing this up now?”

“I’ll be sixteen next month!”

“And...”

“And I can’t be sixteen and not have had my first kiss! That makes you a complete loser, doesn’t it?”

Phichit started laughing. So that was it. Guang Hong had watched one too many Hollywood teen comedies. “So Yuuri’s a complete loser, then. Noted.”

“Huh?”

“Yuuri’s twenty-two and he still hasn’t kissed anyone. Life is not a Hollywood movie, Guang Hong, no one cares how old you are the first time you’re kissed.”

“I care! I don’t want to have this hanging over me!” Guang Hong pouted. It was adorable, Phichit had to admit. Someday Guang Hong was going to break someone’s heart with that pout.

“Fine. Come here.” Guang Hong’s pout disappeared, and Phichit was wrong. Guang Hong wasn’t going to break someone’s heart with the pout, he was going to do it with the sunshine smile. He bent to kiss Guang Hong, but in his eagerness, Guang Hong managed to bump their noses together.

“Oops.” Guang Hong rubbed his nose, and Phichit was no longer entirely sure it wasn’t going to be him getting his heart broken from Guang Hong being the most adorable person ever to grace the planet. “Sorry, try again?”

“Yeah. Sure.” Phichit bent down again, and this time, Guang Hong was a little more patient and let Phichit make the contact. He kept it short and somewhat chaste - it was just supposed to be a first kiss - but as he pulled back he changed his mind. Guang Hong didn’t want to be nervous for a real kiss, then he should probably learn what the rest of it felt like, too. Phichit went too hard, accidentally, and their teeth collided. “Sorry! Sorry. Don’t do that when you mean it.”

Guang Hong giggled. “Yeah, that was awkward.” He hugged Phichit and went back to his magazine on the floor. “Thanks, Phichit. I feel so much better now.”

“You’re welcome.” Phichit wasn’t sure how he felt. Dammit, this was not supposed to happen.


	40. Sastiel: Jealous Kiss

He was just a friend, Castiel kept telling himself. That older boy he kept seeing Sam with - just a friend. Sam would have told him if he had a boyfriend.

But that didn’t explain the way he could tell immediately when the phone call was from that boy. The way Sam would just light up and walk on air for the next day or two, until the boy got there and Sam would ghost everyone else until he left again, back to wherever it was he came from. The way Sam’s glow faded into a few days of misery once he was gone.

Sam hung up as Castiel let the door slam. He had that smile that meant the boy would be in town in the next day or two. It dimmed a little when he saw Castiel, and Castiel tried to rearrange his face into something that didn’t show how annoyed he was. “When will he be here?”

“Late tomorrow night. What’s wrong?”

“Bad day in statistics.”

Sam rolled his eyes and got to his feet. “You are a terrible liar, Cas. I’ve been meaning to ask for a while now. Why do you hate Dean so much?”

“I don’t hate Dean.”

“Yes, you do. You get all pouty any time he calls to say he’s coming, and you won’t talk to me until like a week after he’s gone.”

“I’m perfectly happy to talk to you! You’re just always making excuses to go hang out alone and mope!”

“I do not...” Sam trailed off. “Okay, maybe I do mope a little, but you don’t understand. Dean and I used to be really close, and when I left to go to school, it was like ripping off a piece of myself to leave him behind. I was hoping he’d come with me, but he wouldn’t. Says he can’t, and maybe he’s right, but that didn’t make it hurt any less.”

Castiel’s heart shattered. That wasn’t just a friend. “You never talk about anything you left behind. I had no idea. I’m sorry. I... I’m sorry.”

“So... what’s your problem with Dean, then?”

“It’s not with Dean. I’ve never actually met him, you know.”

“Huh. I really should introduce the two of you. It’s just... my old life and my new life are completely separate except for Dean, and I’m a little worried about what’s going to happen if I let something so strongly tied up with my old life into my new life. It’s ridiculous, and it’s not fair to you. Besides, you and Dean will love each other.” Under his breath, Sam added something that sounded like “which may be part of why I’ve put it off.”

Castiel shook his head. “I... not this time. I need some time to... just... not this time. Okay?”

“No, not okay, what is going on here, Cas? I’m really confused.”

Castiel took a couple steps forward, getting in Sam’s face. He stared up at Sam. He’d meant to try to lie again, but this close, knowing he’d never get what he wanted... he reached up and kissed Sam. He didn’t respond, naturally, and Castiel pulled back and turned to leave.

Sam caught his arm. “Cas? What was that?”

“You got a full ride to Stanford and you don’t know what a kiss is?”

Sam smiled, dimples out. “I know it was a kiss, you jerk. What was it for?”

“Kisses are generally used as a method to demonstrate affection.”

“Oh, for... Cas, are you in love with me?”

“Yes.”

“That’s great!” Sam pulled Castiel back and kissed him again.

This time, Castiel pushed Sam away. “What the hell, Sam.”

“Huh?”

“Dean?”

Sam looked blank, but not for long. Then he sat back on his bed, shoulders shaking and face buried in his hands. “Oh my god. No. NO. Cas. Dean is my brother. You’re not the first to make that mistake, but... we are brothers.”


	41. Vikturio: "I do" kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Chapter 19 (warning: major character death)

Viktor couldn’t face his apartment alone. Yuri understood. He couldn’t go back to his. They never discussed it, but when Viktor made the decision to move somewhere else, it was just understood that Yuri would be moving in with him.

They never discussed the night after the accident, either. Or the night after that, or all the other nights they’d gone to each other for comfort, for company, for a bandaid to slap over the massive bleeding wounds in each other’s hearts. But when Yuri showed Viktor a listing for a one-bedroom apartment - both dog and cat friendly, jogging distance from the rink, out of Yuri’s price range but well within Viktor’s - Viktor nodded and went with him to go look at it.

Gradually, things got better. Life went on, Viktor started to smile for real again, Yuri started to shout again. Everyone - JJ included - was happy to see him shaking with rage and fists clenched as he nearly ripped JJ’s head off with the force of his shouting when JJ suggested that he knew a nice guy he thought Yuri would like. JJ held his hands up. “I’m sorry, Yuri! I meant well, I really did, Beks wouldn’t want you to grieve him forever, he’d want you to get on with your life.”

“I know that! I’ll move on when I’m fucking ready, not when you think I should, and I’ll find my own boyfriend, thanks just the same. I found Beka all on my own, I don’t need someone setting me up.”

“Okay. Point made. But seriously, don’t wait too long, kitten.”

Yuri almost threw a punch. The only thing that stopped him was Viktor’s hand on his shoulder and voice in his ear. “Let it go, Yurotchka. He’s not worth the ISU investigation.”

That night was a confusing one. This time, he questioned it. “Vitya? How long are we going to keep doing this?”

Viktor shrugged and brushed Yuri’s hair out of his face. “As long as you want to, little tiger.”

“Fuck that ‘little’ shit, I’m taller than you now.” Yuri pulled away from Viktor. “Is this keeping us from moving on?”

“For me, this feels like moving on,” Viktor whispered. “If you want to stop, we can stop, but I would gladly keep doing this forever. It’s not like it was with Yuuri, but what we have... it’s good. I love you.”

Yuri nodded. “Let’s cause a scandal, then. Marry another of your skaters.”

Viktor and Yuuri’s wedding had been a huge affair, everyone either of them had ever known invited to at least part of it. Yuri and Otabek’s wedding had been a somewhat traditional Kazakh wedding, which meant an elaborate ceremony as well. Viktor and Yuri chose to go much quieter. There wasn’t much to it, only their closest friends in attendance - including Mari and Otabek’s sister Dariya.

Viktor and Yuuri’s first kiss had been a surprise to both of them, on international TV. Otabek and Yuri’s first kiss had been on the ice as well, as they performed “Welcome to the Madness” at the exhibition skate at Worlds. Viktor and Yuri’s first public kiss was so different. It was right after they said I do.


	42. Wincest: “We can never be together” kiss 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: dubcon for drunken sex

Sam’s head was spinning and he had to find Dean. This wasn’t going to make any sense no matter what, but Dean needed to know he remembered - or reassure him that this was some kind of trippy hallucination. Hellucination. Maybe Lucifer had used Dean’s form to... but that didn’t make any sense either.

Dean was working on Baby. Good. He’d be in a good mood, right up until Sam told him. “Hey, uh, Dean? Can I talk to you?”

“Sure.” Dean wiped his hands off and took a swig of beer, emptying the can. “Want one?”

“Yeah, sure.” He caught the beer Dean tossed and took a long swallow himself. He was gonna need it.

Dean cracked his open. “What’s up, Sammy?”

“I, um... there was another crack in my wall. Minor one, just a short memory, not sure whether it was Hell or soulless me.”

“Shit. You okay? How long were you out?”

Sam shrugged. “No idea. Only a few minutes of vision, which could mean I was out for less than a second or I was out for the same few minutes.”

“Heh. Okay. Guessing you wanna talk about what you saw, otherwise you’d have hidden the crack.”

“Yeah. Um. I...” Sam took another swallow of beer. How the hell did he put this. “I was having sex.”

“Well. I guess of all the possibilities that’s one of the best. Who was she?”

“It... wasn’t a woman.”

“Oh god. If it’s Lucifer, just... lie to me?”

“If it was Lucifer, he was disguised and I didn’t stay in the vision long enough to see him drop the illusion. And it wouldn’t really make sense, given that I was topping...”

“So... a dude?”

“Yeah.” One more pull of beer and he tossed Dean the empty can. “You.”

“Me.”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.”

“You... don’t seem surprised.”

“It was...” Dean shook his head. “Right after Lisa told me not to come back, I hit the booze. Hard. And then the soulless bastard took me home and told me he could ease the pain. I was too drunk to realize what he was about to do before it was too late. Sobered up fast when that happened.”

“Dean, I am so, so sorry. I... I don’t even know what to say.” He wished he’d kept his mouth shut and just left it at a memory.

Dean shook his head. “Look, man. I didn’t blame him. I don’t blame you.”

“You should.”

“No.” Dean paused, not looking up at Sam. “Hey, man. He said you loved me, and that he was just trying to recall how that felt. You, uh...”

Sam huffed. “Off and on since I was fifteen. Always knew better than to say anything, and I’m really not expecting you to change anything here. Really would rather you not know, but now that you do, there it is. I hope it’s not gonna be too big a problem.”

“It won’t. I can deal. You’re a good guy, you’re not gonna do anything.” Dean came over and wrapped an arm around him. “Never talk about this again?”

“Deal.” The word was barely out of Sam’s mouth before Dean kissed him. It was great, everything he’d ever dreamed... and it sucked. He knew this was a one-time deal.


	43. YuuYu: "We can never be together" kiss

The note was sweet, and Yuuri couldn’t help feeling very touched by it.

_Yuuri,_

_I’m sorry I’ve always been so horrible to you. I looked up to you. You were my hero. Even more than Viktor, I admired your skating and wished I could have the magnetism you did, the way you could capture an audience and make it impossible for them to look away from you even when you were sucking it up with your jumps._

_Then I got to see you live in Sochi, and... well. You were there. You know what happened. I’d wanted to meet you and tell you how much I admired you, but instead, I yelled at you and called you a moron. I’m sorry. I was just so disappointed in how you’d done, and it showed through shouting. You know me now, so you’d have realized exactly what was happening, but back then, you probably thought I meant it exactly like it sounded._

_I love you. I admire you. I wish you could see me the way I see you. Hell, I wish you could see yourself the way I see you. I wish you could see that you could do so much better than a washed-up old man who doesn’t know what to do with himself when he’s not on the ice._

_Yuri-chan_

Yuuri didn’t understand, but it did make sense. He’d started to wonder about the Sochi incident after he’d gotten to know Yuri and realized that shouting and name-calling was the main way Yuri showed his affection for someone.

He found Yuri and handed him the note. “This is sweet, Yuri. I can’t do any better than Viktor. I’m sorry, but I love him more than I can express. Thank you for this, but...” He gently kissed Yuri. “I love Viktor.”

“I know you do, pig. What the fuck.” Yuri read the note and turned purple. “What the FUCK. I didn’t write this, piggy! If I were going to write you a note I’d write it in Russian or Japanese or both, not English!”

Yuuri took the note back, cheeks scarlet. Yuri had a point. “Wow. I hadn’t even noticed. I’m so sorry, Yuri. I...”

“Yeah, well, it... does kinda sound like me,” Yuri grudgingly admitted. “And aside from the parts about loving you the way Viktor does, it’s... well. You know.”

“Can I see that?” Otabek asked. Yuuri flinched - had Otabek seen the kiss? Was he mad? He held out the note.

Otabek glanced at it. “I thought so. I’m going to kill him.”

“Kill who?” Yuri and Yuuri demanded in unison.

“It’s JJ style. You can tell by the way he does his r’s, and all the j’s are capitalized.”


	44. Otayuuri: Passionate kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vikturio side in [chapter 36.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887763/chapters/29572875)

Yuuri had been hesitant when Yuri approached him and Viktor with the idea. Sharing Viktor was something that could easily trigger his anxiety, set him off on fears of losing his husband. At least a couple times a year, Viktor had to talk him down from a panic when some tabloid or other published a story about Viktor cheating on him. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Viktor. He just didn’t trust himself to be enough for Viktor.

“Duh, Katsudon, that’s the whole point here. You trust me and Beka, right?”

Otabek cleared his throat. “I feel the same way about Yura, Yuuri. There are mornings I wake up and wonder how in the world I got this lucky, and how much longer it can last. I get to deal with all the same rumors you do, only without the knowledge that Yura had his fun screwing around in his youth and was ready to settle down and tie himself to one person by the time I came along. I trust you and Viktor to always want to return to each other, and Yuri to come back to me, and this way I don’t have to be enough all on my own.”

Yuuri had thought that over for a couple days, and then he called them back to say he was in. Viktor would have agreed right away if it weren’t for Yuuri’s discomfort, so they set up a night for them to come together. So to speak.

The door had barely closed behind Otabek when Yuuri was on him, full Eros mode on. Otabek was not prepared, but he very quickly got with the program. They were kissing, full tongue action, while they started working on clothes. Yuuri had just gotten Otabek’s pants off when they heard a thump against the wall.

He hesitated, realizing what that must have been. Otabek, too, seemed a little shaken, but then he looked back at Yuuri. “Come on. Don’t let them have all the fun.” Yuuri grabbed him and slammed him against the shared wall, and then leaned in to kiss him again, this time grabbing his ass in the process.


	45. Wincest: Being Unable To Open Their Eyes For A Few Moments Afterward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to [this.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12887763/chapters/29619255)

It was supposed to be a one-time thing. Help Sammy deal with the memory, let him know that it was really okay, that Dean didn’t mind, wasn’t freaking out about things, and then never talk or think about it again. Sam was okay, he wasn’t acting any different. Dean never saw him looking or touching him weird, or avoiding touching him or looking at him when he normally would. For Sam, it really seemed like nothing had changed.

The problem was that Dean couldn’t shove the memory back in the box. Now that he knew it was real, that his Sammy would never have done it but that he would have wanted to... he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Couldn’t stop freaking himself out with how much he wanted to do it again.

This was his brother. His little brother. The one who he’d done his best to raise. Even he couldn’t make himself believe he was taking advantage of Sam, but there was still that voice in the back of his head trying.

Now Sam was starting to look at him weird, and Dean couldn’t blame him. When they got to the latest in the string of small towns with weird-ass problems, the motel clerk asked the king or two queens question, and Sam had to jump in to answer for him. As soon as they got to the room, Sam turned on the puppy eyes. “Dean, I’m sorry. I thought... I really am trying not to make this...”

“Sammy, no, don’t beat yourself up on this one. You’re fine. I’m the one...” He sighed and sat on the bed. “You must’ve been through this one. When you first realized what was going on, how the hell did you shut up the voice in the back of your head telling you we’re brothers?”

“Uh... the same way I always shut up the voice in my head that told me that breaking and entering is wrong, or credit card fraud is wrong? On the one hand, it’s not exactly for the greater good of saving people’s lives, but on the other hand, who’s it hurting?”

Dean relaxed. Okay. Their family’s flexible morality was handy, it seemed. “Huh. Thanks.”

“You okay, Dean? I mean it, if I’m making things uncomfortable...”

“You’re not. It’s me. This one’s all on me. You said it was kind of an off and on thing... where is it right now?”

“Dean...”

“Just answer me, Sammy.”

Sam sighed. “It’s on. I’m trying to turn it off, but the only times that’s ever worked have been when you sided with Dad against me going to Stanford...”

“I didn’t...”

Sam waved him off. “And then when you came back from Hell and Ruby was working her manipulation on me. And, uh, I’d really rather not go through something like that again, okay?”

“Yeah, sure. So it’s on?” Sam didn’t answer, but Dean could see the guilt and the shame in every muscle. He got to his feet and went to stand right in front of his brother. His Sammy. Sam closed his eyes, but he didn’t step back, and he didn’t pull away when Dean reached up and tangled the fingers of one hand in Sam’s hair. He didn’t do anything to stop Dean as he slowly moved forward, when their lips made contact. When Dean pulled back, he couldn’t open his eyes for a few seconds. He’d done that, and it had felt more right than anything else ever had. Even Cassie and Lisa, there’s always been a little niggle at the back of his brain that he’d never examined too closely but had always known, at least subconsciously, was Sam.

Sam pushed him away when he started kissing him again. “Dean, what are you doing?”

“Kissing you?”

Sam huffed. “Yeah, I got that. Why? What exactly are you thinking is going to happen?”

“Well, hopefully, you’ll start kissing back, and we can take this slow if you’d rather but given that it’s been off and on for over ten fucking years...”

“Wait. Dean. What...”

“It didn’t with the soulless you, but with the real you, this feels right. It feels like what I’m supposed to be doing. And forgive me for being confident when you’ve just told me you love me, but...”

“So this isn’t some... one-time thing? We do this, we’re gonna do this?”

“Yeah. Okay?”

“Okay.” Sam pulled Dean in for another kiss. This one didn’t stop for a nice long time.


	46. JJ/Viktor/Yuri: Seductive Kiss

It started with a dare.

Yuri drew JJ in a game of Truth or Dare. Yuri, perhaps more interested in seeing Yuuri’s reaction than in JJ’s well-being, dared JJ to kiss Viktor like he meant it. Since Yuuri and Viktor weren’t part of the game, they wouldn’t have much warning. When JJ hesitated, Yuri pushed. “What’s the matter, is His Royal Fucking Highness scared of a little dare? You know what happens if you forfeit!”

JJ set his jaw and got to his feet. “King JJ doesn’t fear anything!” He marched over to Viktor, looked him straight in the eyes, and ran a hand down Viktor’s face. Viktor looked over to Yuuri, who shrugged and took another sip of his champagne. “You should be looking at me, Viktor. I’m the one who’s about to rock your world.”

“You are so full of yourself!” Yuri shouted from across the room.

JJ didn’t take his eyes off Viktor as he went in for the kiss. Viktor decided to play along, pressing in and holding on tight while JJ’s tongue slid in. It was quite the show. Viktor winked at JJ when he pulled back.

JJ went back to the game, where Yuri was staring at him in disbelief. JJ smirked. “If you think you can do better, I dare you to go try.”

“Hell yes, I can do better.” Yuri ignored the fact that this wasn’t how the game was supposed to work and shot to his feet. Viktor and Yuuri exchanged another glance - Yuuri was a little annoyed, now, but he wasn’t going to interrupt anything. Yuri jumped up on Viktor, wrapping his legs around the older man’s waist, pulling Viktor into a long, deep kiss.

When Yuri got down, Viktor stepped back. “All right. Now that that’s over, I declare it a tie. If you two want to settle a winner... I suggest you kiss each other to figure it out. Good night, everyone!” He left, dragging Yuuri along with him.

Yuri sputtered, and JJ smirked. Everyone else started chanting “KISS! KISS! KISS!”

JJ took Yuri’s face in his hands. “If you wanted an excuse to kiss me, you could have just asked, kitten.”

“Don’t call me kitten.”

“But you are a kitten! You’re the cutest little kitten I’ve ever seen.” Whatever Yuri was going to say to that was lost as JJ bent down and kissed him, slow and seductive.


	47. Sastiel: Needing to kiss to hide from bad guys

Sam had always dreaded the trips to gay bars to look for a bad guy blending in with the local populace. It’s not that he had a problem with gay bars in general, he just had a problem with going to them with his brother. Everyone made assumptions, which Dean was perfectly happy to play along with, because it kept other people from hitting on him. Dean would even play the jealous boyfriend and keep Sam from getting hit on, or potentially laid. Which Sam mostly was fine with, they were there to work, but Dean always got seriously pissy when Sam cockblocked him with his girls because they were there to work.

This time, though, he could take Cas instead. Cas wasn’t interested in sex at all, as far as Sam knew, so it should be reasonably safe. And if there wasn’t anyone there Sam was interested in hooking up with who was also interested in him, which was likely, he could pretend he was with Cas.

Cas was nervous about it, but one look around told Sam there wasn’t anyone there worth abandoning Cas for. He took Castiel’s hand and looked around again, looking for anyone who stood out - or anyone who blended in *too* well. 

He spotted a man whose look he recognized - one of “I must blend in and no one must suspect I’m here for reasons other than drinking, getting laid, or playing pool.” Cas confirmed things - this was who they were after. No point in attacking now - he was only vulnerable when the sun was shining - but they could ID him and possibly track him to his lair.

If they were going to track him, they were going to have to hang out for a while. Sam ordered them a couple drinks. Any time someone started their direction, Sam did something flirty with Castiel - reached out to wipe an imaginary smear off his face, or fix his hair, or something. It usually worked, although Cas was looking less and less comfortable as time went on.

One guy didn’t get the memo, and came over to hit on Sam. “Thanks, but I’m really not interested.” Sam jerked his head at Cas.

“Point of a wingman is to help you get laid, not cockblock you!” The guy leaned in. “Come on, you know you want a real man…”

Castiel stood up and put a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “I believe he said he was not interested. Leave.”

“Or what?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Ignore him, Cas. C’mere.” Sam pulled Castiel into a kiss, and kept kissing him until the guy finally took the hint and left. “Sorry about that. Some guys are just dense, and that was better than getting into a fight.”

“Don’t apologize, it was quite pleasant. I enjoyed it. As long as we keep an eye on our target, is there a reason we can’t do more?”

“Nope. No reason at all.”


	48. Sastiel: Accidentally Witnessed kiss

Castiel was rarely where he was supposed to be. Naomi had expected him to spend as much time as he could with Dean. Dean was his best friend, his beloved, the one he cared so much for that he repeatedly put him over Heaven, over his brothers and sisters. Instead, Castiel was avoiding him. Naomi was concerned that he had somehow sensed his conditioning, and was avoiding Dean to keep him safe. Would she have to haul him in for reprogramming - again?

Right now, he was with the other Winchester, the abomination. Naomi was mostly tuned out. She had no desire to listen to him whine about how unfair life was. He had played his part, broken the seal, and then refused to keep playing his part. Naomi didn’t care how sorry he was for breaking the seal or losing his mind when his wall broke or whatever it was that he was pouring his heart out to Castiel about. How Castiel stood the tedium...

Then a flare of shock and joy pulsed through the connection, and Naomi was suddenly very interested. What was happening?

“Do you mean that, Sam? Truly?”

“I mean it. I just didn’t think you’d ever want to know...”

“I do want to know. I’m so glad I know. I love you too.” Castiel moved forward to... kiss Sam?

Naomi hauled him in. “What are you doing?”

“I fail to see how it’s any of your business.”

“Castiel, you’re kissing an abomination!”

She was not prepared for the fist to the face. She was definitely not prepared for the follow-up. “I am kissing the only human I have ever known who could shake off the possession of an Archangel. I am kissing the only human I have ever known who could forgive the things that have been done to him. Our father could forgive those, but any other human I’ve known would struggle. Sam not only has forgiven, he considers it absurd that anyone would think he wouldn’t.”

“But... Dean?”

Castiel punched her again. “I am very sick of everyone up here making that mistake. I love Dean as a brother and a commander. I love Sam as a man and a friend, and perhaps now, a lover. I hope so.”

Naomi was so surprised she let him go. She couldn’t come up with any kind of response to that. She needed to figure out how this affected her plans for him.


	49. Sastiel: Routine Kisses Where The Other Person Presents Their Cheek/Forehead For The Hello/Goodbye Kiss Without Even Looking Up From What They’re Doing

Dean didn’t want to get up and go out to breakfast. Sam was going to be out there. Sam, who had every reason to never want to see Dean again, but was probably out there frying up some bacon and if Dean ever said a word about how ridiculous it was for Sam to keep pretending like it was okay when Dean had just tried to kill him Sam was going to get the dewy kicked puppy eyes and tell him to forget it, that it wasn’t really him.

He’d rather Sam just hit him a few times so they could move on.

“Good mornin’, Sam.”

Sam turned his head a little, holding his cheek out, but then he dropped the tongs he was using to flip the bacon and turned around properly. “Dean! Hey. How are you feeling? Any weird side effects of the purification I should know about?”

“No. Not yet. There coffee?”

“I, uh... I bought a Keurig. You know how to work one?”

“Yeah. I got that. Where are the cups?” Sam pointed him to a basket of coffee cups, and Dean just grabbed one to put in the machine. His coffee mugs were still right where he’d left them. “Anything else new around here I need to know about?”

“Well, uh... I think that’s the only major thing I bought that would affect you, unless you want to hear about my new books?”

“No thanks. We are literally living in a library, you don’t have enough to read?”

“It’s a little out of date. The Men of Letters haven’t been keeping up with the latest advancements, so I keep an eye out for better books. I’ve been a little consumed with finding you to really search, but then again, I need to finish my digitization and cataloging before I can really figure out what we need...”

Dean shook his head. “You’re such a nerd.”

“Yeah. And?”

“And nothing, I guess.” Dean took his finished coffee and took a sip. Peppermint. Weird. “Mornin’, Cas.”

“Good morning, Dean.” Sam had gone back to the bacon, which was just about done. He turned and presented a cheek, which Castiel kissed briefly, trailing a hand across Sam’s back as he passed Sam on his way to the coffee machine. “Good morning, Sam.”

“Good morning, Cas.”

“Okay, what was that?” Dean asked, looking between Castiel and Sam.

“That was... look, I really don’t care what you have to say about this, but Cas and I are together. You can support us or you can shut up about it.”

“How about both? Does both work? You’re a big boy, you can get with whoever you want to, and Cas knows who you are and what you’ve done and what you do and loves you anyway which is a huge upgrade from everyone else you’ve ever dated.”


	50. Sastiel: A Gentle “I Love You” Whispered After A Soft Kiss, Followed Immediately By A Stronger Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: references to canon torture/non-con

He’d thought he was getting better, but tonight, Sam woke up screaming. He cut himself off as soon as he could, stifling the noise by shoving his pillow into his face. The last thing he needed was to disturb Dean or Castiel. He was already such a burden, too weak to deal with his crap. So his foot had been burned, he was still freezing, and he’d had hallucination sex with someone who was torturing him. Castiel had healed his foot completely, the pain he felt was all in his head. The bunker was warm, he had a nice thick blanket, the cold was all in his head. He’d enjoyed the sex. That made it okay, right? Besides, it’s not like it had actually happened. It was just a dream.

It was too late when he stifled his scream. The door opened and Castiel came in. “Sam.”

“I’m all right, Cas. Nothing’s threatening me. It was just a nightmare.”

Castiel settled on the bed next to him and wrapped his arms around him. “You’re upset. You’re not all right. Would it help to talk about it?”

“Not really. I mean, there’s not really any point, it’s all old crap that I’ve talked about enough already. I just need to get it through my head that it’s over and I’m safe.” Sam pushed his hair out of his face. “Sorry to have interrupted whatever you were doing. How’s the search for Lucifer going?”

“Slowly. I’ve got a potential lead I was going to check out that I think you might be interested in. One of Crowley’s contacts says that a business associate has started acting strangely. A man called Vince Vicente.”

“Really? Wow. I loved his music when I was a kid!” Sam made a face. “I wonder if that’s why Lucifer chose him. Just to be a vindictive prick and taint something else I love with association.”

Castiel pulled away, and Sam realized how that must have sounded. He pulled Castiel back in. “I didn’t mean you. I know why you did it and if the situation were somehow reversed, if you were facing down your worst fear and I could take it on myself instead of forcing you to deal with it, I’d do it in a heartbeat. I’m not mad at you, you’re not tainted by association with Lucifer, I refuse to let him corrupt something this strong and beautiful.” Sam bent his head and very gently kissed Castiel. “I love you.”

Castiel reached up and kissed Sam back, much more thoroughly. When he finally pulled back just a little, he didn’t go far, just around to whisper in Sam’s ear. “I love you. I don’t know which of the many reasons you have for having nightmares caused tonight’s, but your trauma is valid and you should allow yourself to experience it. It’s not fun, but it’s necessary. Like digging the bullet out of a gunshot wound.”

“It was Toni. Just... everything about it.” Sam pressed his face into Castiel’s shoulder. “Stay here with me until I get back to sleep?”

“Meeting Crowley’s associate has to wait a few days anyway, and until then, there’s little I can do. I’ll stay until you wake up, or longer if you wish.”


	51. Sabriel: Under the Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also includes Sastiel

Sam was glad to see that Gabriel was alive. He was. Okay, so Gabriel had killed Dean more than anyone else, but he always gave him back. He even gave him back the one time it wasn’t actually him but it was close enough to the ones that were that Sam was utterly destroyed by the loss. Gabriel had turned him into Dean’s car, put him in a Japanese game show torture device, given him herpes... but he’d taken on Lucifer to try to stop the Apocalypse. He’d given his life to save the world. Sam could relate. And if Castiel and Dean kept telling Sam that him giving his life to save the world redeemed him for having been responsible for endangering it, then it was just hypocritical not to give Gabriel the same respect.

Of course, when the first thing Gabriel did when he came back was to kiss Sam - no warning, no hello, just popping in, grabbing Sam, and planting one on him - Sam wasn’t exactly in a charitable mood. He could hear the clatter as Castiel dropped the stack of books he was carrying, and the only reason he knew who was kissing him was Dean shouting his name. “Gabriel? Where the hell... HOW the hell?”

Sam shoved Gabriel away. “Cas, I swear, I have no idea what just happened but it was not my idea in any way, shape, or form.”

“I believe you.” Castiel’s voice was a little strangled. “Gabriel, it’s good to see you, but it would be even better to see you if you didn’t immediately begin your return to this world by kissing my husband.”

“Your... wow, Cassie, that’s great! Sorry, bro!” Gabriel pointed up. “Saw the mistletoe, did the thing.”

Sam looked up. Sure enough, there was mistletoe. He looked at Dean, who shook his head. “Wasn’t me. Cas? Did you put up mistletoe without warning us?”

“No. Gabriel?”

“I’ll admit it sounds like the kind of thing I’d do, but it wasn’t me.” Gabriel jumped and touched the mistletoe. He burst into laughter, falling to the ground and literally rolling on the floor. “You boys went and made friends with the King of Hell? Friendly enough that he can pop in and leave presents?”


	52. SaMichael: “I almost lost you” kiss

Michael had never thought much about Lucifer’s vessel. He couldn’t bring himself to. Lucifer’s vessel would be destroyed when Lucifer died, and the power of an archangel’s death would destroy the soul. If he could, he’d rip the soul out of the vessel before killing Lucifer, but Lucifer would never allow it, and he couldn’t afford the distraction.

He’d underestimated the parallels, though. Dean broke, as Michael had known he would. Dean said yes, and Michael was able to take him. While they waited for Sam to break, to say yes to Lucifer, Michael couldn’t fight off the memories. Seeing Sam through Dean’s eyes made him impossible to ignore.

Sam was everything Lucifer had been, before Amara’s mark had corrupted him. He was beautiful. He was good. He was kind. He was faithful. The more Michael saw, the more he loved.

Dean could feel that, and he started feeding Michael memories. Times that showcased Sam at his absolute best, at his absolute worst, and everywhere in between. “This is my baby brother. This is the guy you’re gonna kill, destroying half the world in the process when his soul blows. That really what you think your dad wants?”

“No. It’s not.”

They met in a graveyard in Kansas. When Michael locked eyes on Sam... on Lucifer... Dean popped up out of the dream. “Mike, buddy, you gotta stop this. Don’t kill our darling little Sammy. Do what you gotta do with Lucifer, but Sam...”

Michael smirked a little at the words. Little had he realized then just how darling little Sammy was. What choice was there, though? Lucifer would be trying to kill him.

Lucifer hesitated. “Michael. We don’t have to do this.”

“No?”

“No. We can say no. We can say that we’ve learned from these... apes.... Dad loved them because of their free will, right? Why shouldn’t we be allowed the same chance? You and I can be together again, you don’t have to destroy Sam, I don’t have to destroy Dean, Dad’s precious humans and their precious world are safe, we run off to the great wild unknown. What do you say?”

“Leave Sam. We don’t need vessels if we stay off of Earth.”

“I’m easier to kill in a vessel, you know. We wrestled for years without them before you were able to best me.”

“I know that. If I wanted you dead, I’d have killed you. Don’t mistake me for you or our trickster of a brother Gabriel. Leave Sam, and as long as you don’t come back to the Earth, I won’t harm you.”

“You’ll come with me?”

“Yes. I have a few things to do here and in Heaven first, but I’ll meet you when I’m done.”

Lucifer - Sam - ‘s head snapped back and light streamed out. Sam fell to the ground. Michael approached, as Dean angrily shoved the memory of discovering the drooling vegetable that Raphael had left his vessel in his face. Lucifer would likely not have bothered to make sure to leave Sam whole, but Michael could fix that. He could draw on Dean’s knowledge of Sam, and the bond between their souls, and put things back the way they belonged.

Sam got to his feet. “You made Lucifer leave me. Are you gonna leave Dean?”

“I am. But first, you and I need to talk.”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have...”

Michael put a finger to his lips. “Let me rephrase. I need to talk to you. I just need you to listen.” Sam nodded and looked away. “Forgive your brother for breaking. In doing so, he showed me something that I had overlooked. He showed me the truth of you. Had I gone with my plan B...”

Dean interrupted. “Wait, what, there was a plan B?”

“And resurrected Adam to take as my vessel instead, as I was just about to do, he wouldn’t have been able to show me who you really are. You are the human version of Lucifer as my father created him. He was Dad’s favorite, and the best of us. I don’t know that Dad has a favorite human, but if he did, I believe it would be you. Some day, I hope not too soon, you’ll come to be at peace in Heaven. When you get there, I intend to visit. Often.”

“Why?”

“Because I’ve seen you now.” Michael leaned forward and kissed Sam gently. “And I nearly lost you.” He began preparing to withdraw from Dean while Sam stood there gaping, trying to figure out what had just happened. “Goodbye, until you come to Heaven. My love.”


	53. SaMichael: Kiss at dusk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Direct sequel to the previous chapter.

Dean had mostly forgotten the weirdness that was the end of the Apocalypse. Michael and Lucifer talked and chose to run away together instead of destroying the world. Great.

He really didn’t like to think about what had happened afterward. Yeah, great, Michael loved Sam enough to tell his dad to go fuck himself he was changing the plan. But, really, did he have to use *Dean’s* lips to kiss him?

That had been five years ago. He hadn’t heard anything from any angels since, except Castiel, and Castiel always came in his vessel. So when the room started shaking, he was not happy. Then he heard the voice. Michael.

“I don’t have long, but Lucifer is happily running around possessing a dinosaur, so I thought I would come see you and Sam. How has Earth been?”

“No. No. I am not going to say yes again. I don’t care that you’ll just give me right back when you need to go back to your brother, you are not using _my_ body to fuck _my_ brother. NO.”

“...All right, then.”

“And don’t go raising Adam to do it either! That’s just wrong!”

“I wasn’t going to. Nor do I plan to take your father.”

“Well duh, you know Sam well enough to know that he’d never let you touch him if you were wearing Dad.”

 

Sam often thought about the end of the Apocalypse. He’d been so sure he was going to die. He wanted to die, because if he did, it meant that Dean lived and Heaven ruled Earth, which had to be better than Hell. He was doing everything he could to fight Lucifer, to give Michael the victory. Lucifer had been shocked when Michael agreed that they shouldn’t fight, that they should run away together.

Sam would never forget Michael kissing him and calling him “my love.” He didn’t know what that meant, because the obvious explanation didn’t make any sense.

The sunset was pretty, and Sam had gotten lost in thought watching it. He jumped at the whoosh of wings. “Cas?”

“No. Hello again, Sam.”

Sam turned to look. He didn’t recognize the vessel but that didn’t necessarily mean anything. “Who are you?”

“Michael.”

“That’s not Dean you’re wearing.”

“No. He’s a very distant ancestor of yours, from Roman times.” Well, that explained the outfit. “How have you been?”

“Uh... living, which is a huge improvement over how I thought that fight was gonna go. You?”

“Good. Lucifer is still not the brother I once loved more than anything, but now that he’s away from Heaven and Hell and the Cage and the humans he hated so much, he’s... improving. Perhaps, one day, he’ll recover fully and I can bring him home - although I wouldn’t let him near you.”

“Why not?”

“I saw what he’d done to you when he possessed you, when I was healing you. You should never have to think of him again.” Michael reached out and caressed Sam’s face. “I’m sorry I didn’t think to stop him from hurting you when he left.”

Sam reached up and touched his cheek. “It’s okay. You healed me, so no harm, no foul. I’m... I’m a little confused, though. Why did you kiss me?”

“I thought I’d explained, but perhaps not. I kissed you because seeing you through the eyes of someone who knew you allowed me to see you for who you are, instead of insisting on making you who I believed you would have to be. I loved Lucifer, as he was, and you are him before he was corrupted. How could I not come to love you as well? That’s why I accepted Lucifer’s offer. It was the only way to save you.”

“You meant that. That’s really what you meant. The Archangel Michael, the Prince of Heaven, God’s firstborn... loves the boy with the demon blood.”

Michael hissed. It had been a long time since he’d heard that title, and he hadn’t realized Sam ever had. “Yes. I do.”

“Even though I set Lucifer free?”

“Sam.” Michael reached out and took Sam’s face between his hands, and Sam tensed up. Michael said he loved him, but maybe he’d somehow forgotten...? “You were long foretold to be the one to kill Lilith and open that final seal, but you only broke the final seal. Dean broke the first one, he shares part of the blame for the Apocalypse, does he not?”

“He didn’t know.”

“And you - unless Castiel reached you in time, warned you, and you didn’t believe him - you had been told all along that killing Lilith stopped the Apocalypse, not brought it about. You didn’t know either.” Sam didn’t know what to say, so Michael leaned in and kissed him again. “You have the biggest heart. You’ve forgiven so many people so many things. Forgive yourself for the mistakes you made.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael's alternate vessel is represented by Greek actor [Theo Theodoridis](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/21/33/b9/2133b94a7d367f48f5f63fda9cff3808.jpg).
> 
> Fancasting blatantly stolen from LadyShadowphyre's work [With No Skin On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938880) \- go read it!


	54. SaMichael: Kiss at Dawn

Sam and Michael spent hours talking. “Could you possess me? I mean, I am part of your bloodline too, but since I’m Lucifer’s True Vessel...”

“In theory, I could. I would never do it.”

Sam curled in on himself, drawing away from where he’d been leaning on Michael. “Why not?”

“You saw what was happening to Nick, didn’t you? He was from a bloodline that made him strong enough to hold a seraph. I’d burn through you faster than I would a person who doesn’t carry any angelic vessel bloodline at all. From the moment I possessed you, it would be torture for both of us. It would be the same if I tried to take a vessel of Gabriel or Raphael’s bloodline. I couldn’t stand to put you through that.”

“So the demon blood has nothing to do with it?”

“Right. And unlike with Nick, who could drink demon blood to prolong his suitability, there isn’t anything like that for me. Drinking the demon blood would only make it worse.” Michael reached out and gently pulled Sam back in, and started running his fingers through Sam’s hair. “If the demon blood were a problem for me, I could always just purge its traces from you.”

“You could do that?”

“Yes.”

“Why haven’t you?”

Michael smiled at him. “It’s a part of you. We’ll never know what its impact on your development was, but I find it difficult to believe you’d have been better without it. If you want it out, I’ll do it, but I see no more need to remove it than I do to remove your toenails, and it would have less effect on you.”

Sam giggled. He couldn’t help it. This was just too absurd. “Did you just compare demon blood to toenails?”

“You’re right. That was unfair.” Michael kept his face utterly serious as he added, “Toenails serve a useful purpose.”

Sam giggled harder. “Somehow I never imagined you with much of a sense of humor.”

“I’m hardly Gabriel or Uriel - Castiel wasn’t joking, Uriel really was one of the funniest angels in Heaven, although I understand why you wouldn’t appreciate that. But I do have a sense of humor.”

“When do you have to go back out to Lucifer?”

“Soon, unfortunately. And I probably should check in with Raphael and make sure things in Heaven are under control before I do. I won’t be able to visit often, Sam. I hope you understand.”

“I do.”

“If you need me, pray to me, and I’ll come if I can. In the meantime, Castiel is a good angel, one you can count on and who loves humans more than any of the other angels in heaven. If he gives you trouble, tell him this.” Michael said something in Enochian that Sam couldn’t follow.

Sam repeated it to make sure he had it. “What does that mean?”

“VERY loosely translated: don’t be a fucking asshole to my chosen one. He’ll understand.” Sam blinked. He could not imagine himself calling Castiel an asshole in Enochian. Michael looked out at the rising sun. “I should go, but before I do...” He kissed Sam and the sleepiness drained from him, leaving him as wide awake as if he’d had a triple red-eye - without the side effects. “If I keep you up all night, it’s only fair that I provide you with the rest you need.”


	55. Leoji: Kisses Meant To Distract The Other Person From Whatever They Were Intently Doing

Leo’s intense focus was one of the things Guang Hong loved about him. When Leo decided it was time he learned a quad, he set about it with such an intense focus Guang Hong had no doubt he’d see Leo land it in competition that season - and he did. When Leo practiced his guitar, or took up a new instrument to learn, that focus was there. When he was helping one of his little sisters with homework, it was there. Even when he played video games, it was there. And when he brought that focus to bed, well... Guang Hong was a very happy man indeed. Leo spoiled him so much.

There were downsides, though. Guang Hong never interrupted Leo during music practice or skating practice, and Leo never interrupted Guang Hong during painting time or skating practice. They overlapped those as much as possible, but sometimes, like today, it was unavoidable. Guang Hong had an evaluation coming up, and he was in panicked “MUST FINISH PIECES” mode, which meant using most of his free time to paint. Leo understood and never gave him grief over it.

The problem - while Leo was waiting for Guang Hong, he’d started playing Halo. When Guang Hong came out, Leo didn’t even notice. He ignored Guang Hong’s cheerful “Leo, I’m done, ready for dinner?” He even ignored Guang Hong settling on the arm of his chair. When Guang Hong reached out to touch his shoulder, Leo swatted his hand away - and kept playing.

Guang Hong rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen to make dinner by himself, hoping the smells would rouse Leo. It didn’t work. When the plates hit the table, Guang Hong called Leo and got no answer. Another hand on the shoulder got swatted away without so much as a glance away from the screen. Time for drastic measures.

He had two options. Well, three, but just letting Leo go and not snapping him out of this to eat would get him in trouble with Leo’s coach. One, he could go nuclear and turn off the Xbox. That would result in Leo not speaking to him for days, though, and he really didn’t need that on top of the stress of his evaluation. He chose the softer option - at least, to try first.

He sat back on the arm of the chair and put a hand on Leo’s shoulder again, ducking the attempt to swat him off. He slid it across to Leo’s other shoulder so that he was leaning on Leo with an arm around him. “Leo, come on, you have a pause button. Come eat dinner with me.” No answer, so Guang Hong kissed his cheek. “Leo.” Still no answer. Guang Hong kissed his cheek again, a little closer to his lips.

It took a few cycles and Guang Hong’s kisses starting to interfere with Leo’s ability to see the game for him to get an acknowledgement. “Guang Hong, what...” Leo looked over at the table, and his eyes got wide as he checked his phone for the time. “Oh my god, Guang Hong, I’m so sorry. I swear, I will make this up to you.”

“You’d better. Tamales. Soon.” Leo nodded, and Guang Hong smiled. “Good. Now come eat.”


	56. Sastiel: Lazy Morning Kisses Before They’ve Even Opened Their Eyes, Still Mumbling Half-Incoherently, Not Wanting To Wake Up

If he opened his eyes, the dream would evaporate. Sometimes this was a good thing. He’d tried so hard to invoke it with Toni - all he had to do was open his eyes and the dream would evaporate. He could take the physical torture, but the mindfucks. He couldn’t take those.

He did not want this dream to evaporate. He was warm, he was wrapped in something soft and yet strong, something that felt like feathery wings, being held by someone who felt and smelled just like Castiel. Someone who was pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Good morning, Sam. I can feel you waking up, you know. You can open your eyes. I’m real. I won’t evaporate.”

“Huh?” Sam didn’t open his eyes, but he turned his face up to where he could kiss Castiel’s jaw.

“You’ve been mumbling, and praying, and between the two I’ve gathered that you don’t want this dream to end because you don’t want to wake up to an empty bed. You won’t, Sam. I’m real, I’m here, and I’m not leaving until you’re ready to leave with me.”

Sam buried his face in Castiel’s shoulder. “I was praying?”

“Yes. General broadcast, any angel could hear it, and many did. We’re the talk of Angel Radio right now.”

“Oh god. Shoot me now.”

“No. I love you and I refuse to hurt you like that.”

Sam’s eyes flew open involuntarily. “You love me?”

“Didn’t I make that abundantly clear last night? I love you, Sam.” Castiel kissed him again. “Good morning.”


	57. Sastiel: True Love kiss

Dean picked up the apple by Sam’s hand and groaned. Dammit. Seriously? What kind of idiot identifies fairy tales coming true and then bites into an apple? And, worse, where were they gonna find someone to kiss Sammy? Dean needed him to solve this case. He couldn’t wait until the curse was broken and just hope for Sam to wake up then, he needed Sam’s brain and knowledge of fairy tales.

He threw the apple at the wall. “If this works, you gotta never mention it again. If it doesn’t, at least no one will ever know.” He sat beside Sam on the bed, trying to find the will to kiss his brother. A brother’s love wasn’t exactly the kind of love they meant, but Jess was dead, Madison was dead, if there was someone out there in love with Sam the way the fairy tale expected, Dean had no idea who to look for.

There was a rush of wind, and then a man stood over the bed. “Sam. Oh, Sam. I didn’t believe the news when I heard it. Hello, Dean.”

“Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?”

“My sister gave Sam that apple in a misguided attempt to stop the Apocalypse. Changing the timeline is difficult, and putting Sam in a coma would do nothing. Lucifer could still take him even if it’s not Sam who breaks the seal, and without warning of what was going on, it’s more likely that he would say yes. I’m here to save Sam.”

“Okay, back up. This is buckets of crazy. Who are you.”

“Oh, right. You haven’t met me yet. My name is Castiel. I’m an Angel of the Lord. I joined forces with you to prevent the Apocalypse, and in the course of doing so, you and I formed a bond.”

“What. What the hell?”

“More to the point, in the course of stopping the Apocalypse, I fell in love with Sam. In my time, he loves me back, but in your time, he doesn’t know me. This should still work, I believe.” Castiel moved toward Sam and bent over.

Dean grabbed his arm and pulled him back. “You think I’m just gonna let some random-ass dude kiss my brother?”

Castiel turned and stared Dean in the eyes. “Yes. I do think that. It’s the only way to wake him.” He drew a blade and handed it to Dean. “If I fail, Sam will never know, and you can use that to kill me.”

Dean took the blade, and while he was still trying to figure out what the hell, Castiel had already gotten back to Sam. It was too late to stop him, so Dean just prepared to kill him.

Then Sam’s eyes fluttered, and he looked up, and his eyes met Dean’s. “Hey.” He turned to look at Castiel. “Oh my god. I... I mean... I’m sorry... you’re Castiel. You’re real.”

Castiel’s head tilted and his eyes narrowed. “You know me?”

“Yeah, uh... I kept seeing you in the dreams when I was... god, I can’t believe I took the apple, I knew better than that.”

Castiel reached out and gently stroked Sam’s hair back. “You were under the spell of an angel. She meant well, but went about things wrong. I hope you’ll forgive Rachel.”

“So, uh. What now? We weren’t supposed to meet until...”

Castiel shook his head. “I don’t know. I could wipe your memories of this whole thing, but I’d rather not. If we’re going to change the timeline, then let’s do it. Dean, I can’t stop you from going to Hell, but hold out. I can come get you and bring you out. I’ve done it before, and I’ll be faster this time because I won’t be held back by Michael while his ‘scouts’ ‘look for you’. I know where you’ll be. Sam, have faith that I will bring your brother back to you. Don’t let grief cloud your mind and allow Ruby to lead you to ruin.”


	58. Wincestiel: Sated kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW but non-explicit.

It wasn’t exactly often that Dean could lay down his worries and call himself happy, but right now, he could.

Mary was safe and back from Lucifer’s torment dungeon, and Sam was bonding with her by helping her deal with the traumatic memories - which in turn was forcing Sam to confront and actually deal with his. There had been a few rough patches where Sam made Dean join them and confront either his own traumatic memories - he didn’t have Lucifer as his personal torturer, but he’d had Alastair, which everyone involved agreed was fucking close enough - or confront the effect his behavior had on Sam, taking already bad memories and making them traumatic. As always, though, once Dean was forced to open up and talk and really listen, they dealt. And Dean’s relationships both with Sam and with his mom were better for it.

Jack... there was no way to cleanse him of the fact that he was Lucifer’s son, but he’d come through in a huge way, helping to defeat Lucifer. Dean had nearly cried when Lucifer tried to pull the family card on Jack and Jack had responded with the extended version of the Winchester Family Motto. He was still keeping an eye on Jack, just in case, but if the day ever came when he had to put a blade through his stepson, it was going to kill him nearly as much as it had when he’d thought he was gonna have to put a blade through Cas.

Sam was safe. Sam was happy. Cas was safe and happy. Mary and Jack were safe and happy. None of them were at odds with each other. Even so, Dean would usually be worried about looking too deep into this.

Hard to look too deep into anything when you’re recovering from having your best friend deep into you, though. One of the many advantages of sex with a literal angel - one wave of his hand and the bed was clean and warm and still smelled like them without the sticky or wet residue. No time lost to cleanup meant more time for sated post-coital cuddles, Sam under one arm - it was surprising how small he could curl himself up when he was determined to fit in Dean’s arms - and Cas under the other, the two of them holding hands across his body as the three of them traded kisses until they fell asleep. At first, when Sam had a night like this where all he wanted to do was watch and join the aftercuddles, Dean used to worry. Did Sam not love them? Unlikely. Did Sam not believe they loved him? Sam said he believed them and Cas believed Sam’s word, so Dean accepted it. Was there something wrong with Sam? As it turned out that was closest to right - Sam didn’t really see it as something wrong, but ever since his time in the Cage, there were times where he could not handle the thought of letting someone that close to him. Even Dean and Cas. Best thing to do was just wait for it to pass - the longest it had ever lasted was less than a week.

Sam was nearly asleep, so Dean gave him one last kiss before closing his own eyes. Castiel kissed them both. Dean never knew whether Cas actually stayed with them all night, but he stayed until both were asleep, at least, and he’d never woken up to find Cas gone.


	59. Annaby: Returned from the dead kiss

The last thing Ruby remembered, Sam had her arms and Dean was swinging the blade forward. Then pain, then peace, then more pain, and now she was in an empty room with no corners. Seriously, it was like being in a giant egg. It rotated with her as she walked, so she could walk forever and never be upside down. She huddled in the pointy end and waited.

There was no way to measure time, so she had no idea how long she waited. There were no doors or windows, but somehow, Anna was in the room with her. “Ruby. Hi.”

“Anna? What are you doing here? You’re an angel, this is... well. It can’t be Heaven, because I’m a demon and I’m here.”

“It’s a small pocket of Heaven. A safe place to stash you until we could talk. What happened?”

“Your people couldn’t keep tabs on Dean.”

“Castiel flipped.”

“I don’t know. All I know is Dean showed up and it was close but I was able to slow him down just enough.”

“Castiel flipped. Dean’s good, but no one breaks out of one of Heaven’s waiting rooms without angelic help, and no other angel would have done it.” Anna walked over to Ruby and sat beside her. “He always did have too much heart and a knack for being a spanner in the works. He’s working with the Winchesters to stop the Apocalypse now.”

“It’s too late. It’s happened.”

“It’s not too late. Lucifer rose, yes, but he’s not in his true vessel, and Michael doesn’t have his, either. You played your part - and you were expendable afterward. Some reward, huh?”

“Lucifer...”

“Hates demons as much as any angel. You know how he feels about humans, and then demons are a corrupted mockery of them...”

“So?”

“So the Winchesters probably won’t ever forgive you, but I will. Join me. Help me keep them on their toes, make sure they don’t give in from behind the scenes. You’re screwed no matter which side wins, like me. If Heaven wins, they’re going to wipe out the demons, along with any angel like me or Castiel who doesn’t believe wholeheartedly in the paradise they’re building. If Hell wins, Lucifer will get rid of the demons, since he won’t need them anymore, and the angels will either die when he storms Heaven or join him. I won’t join him, so I’m dead.”

“And you want me to help you.”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“We worked well together before. I don’t want to do this alone. And I did bring you back from the dead.” Anna pulled Ruby into a hug and a kiss. “So?”

“I knew I was gonna die. No one ever offered me an option where I survived all this. Even Sam - if things worked the way he thought they would, he and Dean were gonna kill me eventually anyway.” Ruby kissed back. “So what have I got to lose?”


	60. Wincest: Needing to kiss to hide from bad guys

The last thing Sam expected when they turned into the alley was for Dean to shove him up against the wall and kiss him. This wasn’t some shy first kiss, the way Sam had always imagined it would be if he ever got the courage to tell Dean how he felt and Dean didn’t immediately hit him and run off never to be seen or heard from again. This was full tongue action and bodies pressed together and Sam wasn’t entirely sure Dean’s hand wasn’t going to end up on the outside of his pants as Dean reached around to grab Sam’s ass.

It didn’t last long, less than a minute, before Dean was pulling back. “Sorry about that. Spotted the vamps heading our way, needed to get in the alley quick, and one of them spotted me hauling you in here, only two reasons people come back into alleys like this - hiding from someone they don’t want to see them, or finding some privacy for...” Dean trailed off, staring at Sam.

“What?” Sam forced out. “Vamps, cover, might wanna get going so we can track them wherever they’re going next...”

“I know where they’re going next. Home. Heard two of ‘em talking, I know where it is, and it’ll be easier if we go in daylight.” Dean kept staring at Sam.

“Great. So why are you staring at me.”

Dean dropped his gaze to Sam’s pants. “Am I supposed to be apologizing for kissing you, or for not kissing you before now?”

“Um.” Sam shifted. It really did not help. “Please don’t ditch me somewhere?”

“Sammy? You got a thing for me?”

Sam couldn’t meet Dean’s eyes. “Yeah.”

“Well then. I know where we’re going, we’ve got a few hours to kill... wanna use the alley or go back to the motel?”

“Huh?”

“Can’t let my baby brother suffer blue balls right before a vamp hunt. C’mere.” Dean took Sam’s hand and dragged him off toward the Impala. “Nice to know I’m not the only one fucked up enough to have a thing for my brother.”


	61. Wincest: Jealous kiss

It was for a case. Sam kept reminding himself of that as he watched Dean flirt with the guy. Dean could flirt with Sam all he wanted, it wouldn’t get them answers about the possessions around town.

Of course, why Sam couldn’t have tried to flirt answers out of the guy... Dean wouldn’t explain. He just insisted that he would handle this one and Sam should keep an eye on the news for anything about the case. Sam was trying, but he had to keep glaring at Dean and the bartender. He shouldn’t. He should be able to focus. He couldn’t.

Sam could just hear them, and he heard the bartender say something about the back alley. Dean barely glanced at Sam as he agreed and headed off somewhere. Sam slammed his phone into his pocket and got up to follow.

They were still just talking, but Sam could see the bartender’s hand on Dean’s hip. He glared hard at Dean, encouraging him to get the message, but it didn’t work. When that hand slid around and started undoing Dean’s jeans, Sam was fed up. Flirting, he could just barely handle, but this was way beyond flirting.

He stormed over and pulled Dean back, slamming him against the other wall of the alley and kissing him. “What the fuck, man?”

“Heya, Sammy. Something wrong?”

“YES, something’s wrong! When were you gonna stop him? Huh? You’d murder anyone else who treated me like that!”

“Yeah, I would.” Dean looked over Sam’s shoulder and winked. “I know how far it would take before you broke and interrupted. You’re hot when you’re riled up and you almost never take it out on me but I like it when you do. This was always gonna end with me leaving with you. I got what I needed, ready to get out of here?”


	62. Wincest: Kiss on a dare

If there was one thing you could count on demons for, it was making things awkward. Meg had a hostage, and she was not gonna let go. But then... she smirked. “Tell you what. I really don’t give a shit about this meatsuit, I haven’t even broken it in properly by jumping out a window or anything, so tell you what. I’ll ditch her, find an empty vessel or something, if you two will do something for me.”

“And we know you’ll keep your word because...?” Dean said.

“You don’t. I’m a demon, dipshit, I lie. The thing is, you can still save this girl right in front of you, or you can watch as I hurt her so bad that even if I did decide to let her go, she’d die from it. You’re supposed to be the good guys, right? Your choice.”

Sam sighed. It wasn’t exactly much of a choice, not to him. “What is it you want us to do for you?”

Meg smiled and patted Sam’s cheek. “Oh, don’t worry, sweetie, it won’t offend your precious morals or anything. Alls you gotta do is kiss.”

“Kiss who? You?” Dean demanded.

“Ew, no, who wants to kiss a Winchester? No no. You two have to kiss each other - and no granny pecks on the cheek, either, there better be tongue.” Meg stepped back. “So?”

Dean didn’t hesitate. He grabbed Sam’s shoulders and went straight for Sam’s lips, and Sam opened up right away. He closed his eyes and kissed back, letting Dean get as carried away as he wanted, waiting for the smell of sulfur or Meg to say something. Dean broke first, turning to Meg. “Good enough?”

“Almost wish I’d asked you to fuck him or something. You’d have done it, wouldn’t you.”

Dean shrugged. “Me to know, you to never find out. Get out of her.”

The girl’s head snapped back, and smoke poured from her mouth.


	63. Wincest: Accidentally Witnessed Kiss

They were always so careful, before. With John Winchester, you could think he was in Iowa only to have him walk through the door in Mississippi ten minutes later. Sam and Dean were paranoid, they were careful, and they were lucky. Before Sam left for Stanford, they’d never been caught. At Stanford, they’d never been caught. After Stanford, once they’d worked through their issues with each other and with Jess... in public, they were as paranoid as ever, but once the motel room door closed, fuck it. They could be all over each other as much as they wanted. For all his horror of chick flick moments, turned out? Dean was a total cuddler. Sam was not gonna complain about his brother’s secret cuddle kink, ever.

Then they found their dad. At first, they did go back to the paranoia. Triple check that Dad was asleep or drunk before they so much as thought about stealing a kiss, absolutely no cuddling, no hugs.

It *sucked*.

Dad was, allegedly, at the bar getting drunk. They both knew that either meant he’d be home any minute because he remembered they had work to do in the morning, or he’d be gone all night and even if he did show up around 4 am he’d be so drunk he’d never remember. They gave it till 1 am - by then, the drunk option was far more likely. Then Dean’s hands were in Sam’s hair and Sam’s arms were crushing Dean against his chest. “This is driving me so crazy, never getting to hold you like this,” Sam whispered into Dean’s neck.

“Me too, Sammy. Think we have time...?”

As much as he knew he should say no, Sam couldn’t. “I hope so. I need you too bad to be smart about this.”

Dean groaned and slammed his lips into Sam’s. For all the need to hurry, though, they didn’t want to move too fast...

The sound of a clearing throat snapped them apart. John stared between them. “Spell, possession, or just you boys finally decided to stop ignoring the sexual tension that’s been between the two of you since Sammy turned fifteen?”

“Um.” Sam looked helplessly at Dean. “Does it matter?”

“Of course it matters! If it’s a spell, I need to find the witch who cast it and make her fix it. If it’s possession, whichever of you boys is possessed needs an exorcism. If it’s you two finally getting your shit together, I need to go get my own room.”

“Um... it’s just us. We’ve... actually been together for a while now?” Sam ventured.

“Huh. Good for you. See you in the morning - you better both be able to sit in the car for a long drive, we’re heading for Iowa. Call me when you’re awake and ready to go.” John waved and backed out of the room.


	64. Sastiel: Giggly Kiss, Breaking The Kiss To Say Something, Staying So Close That You’re Murmuring Into Each Other’s Mouths

Read Redemption [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892605/chapters/18027817) if you want the context.

27: Giggly Kiss

57: Breaking The Kiss To Say Something, Staying So Close That You’re Murmuring Into Each Other’s Mouths

Cas would have waited forever for Sam to forgive him. Now that he had, though… his patience was stretched very thin as they got Dean inside and tucked into one of the beds in the room. Sam was always this way, this insistent on making sure Dean was comfortable and that anything he might want when he woke up was right there for him - water, painkillers, a gun, a knife under the pillow, a can or bottle of beer in the cooler. He was a little surprised when Sam didn’t insist on going out and getting some pie before he let himself rest, looking fondly at Dean for a moment before turning to Castiel. “Okay. Should… do you… do we need another room? I mean, I don’t want to leave Dean alone, but Dean would not be happy if he woke up and we were…” Sam trailed off, memories flashing through his eyes, and he chuckled. “You know what? Fuck him. If he wakes up to something he doesn’t wanna see, it’s vengeance for all the times he did that to me.”

Castiel tilted his head. “Sam, I have no idea what you’re talking about. Why would we need our own room?”

“Well… you know…”

“No, I don’t. I’m sure this would be blindingly obvious to a human, but I don’t know what you mean.”

Sam started giggling and pulled Castiel into a kiss. “You’re right. This probably isn’t obvious to you. I was asking if you wanted to have sex tonight. It’s… usually not something you’d do with someone else in the room, especially your brother.”

“Oh. Why not?”

“You just don’t. It’s a cultural thing - sex is private. Of course, I might be getting ahead of myself, and you’re not interested tonight… or at all. Wow. I hadn’t thought… angels wouldn’t…”

Castiel cut Sam off with another kiss. He pulled back just far enough to whisper, “I would love to… but not yet. If sex is meant to be private, then not with Dean around, and I don’t want to leave Dean alone either.”


	65. Wincest: Awkward teenage crush kiss

Sam had opted out of Truth or Dare, much to Dean’s disappointment. Not that he was looking to embarrass his brother, he just thought Sam might have fun with it. Instead, Sam was sitting in the corner of the room looking miserable and hiding behind a giant book while everyone else laughed as various people had to admit dark secrets or do embarrassing things.

“Hey, Dean. Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Dean always chose dare. Too much potential trouble if he chose truth, and there wasn’t much he wasn’t willing to do.

“Pick a guy, any guy in the room, and kiss him. And no grandma pecks, a proper kiss.” Desiree whispered in Melissa's ear, and Melissa smirked. “Wait. No, I take that back. I know who I want you to kiss.”

“Yeah?” Dean held his gaze steady, meeting her eyes without letting them flick to Sam. It was probably coming anyway, but he wasn’t going to let her know it meant anything.

“Cutie over there in the corner. You’ve been checking him out all night, go kiss him.” Melissa and Desiree giggled, along with the other girls playing.

Dean turned to the girl next to him. “Bridget? Hold my beer.” He handed her the beer and headed over to the corner.

Sam looked up from the book. Dean put a finger to his lips and winked. Sam just rolled his eyes and set the book aside to get in better position. Dean kissed him, and he could feel Sam stiffen up - in more ways than one - when he opened his mouth and licked at Sam’s. Thankfully, his pants were loose enough that his own stiffening probably wouldn’t be evident. So his crush wasn’t entirely one-sided... although Sam was seventeen, this didn’t necessarily mean anything. This was gonna be a fun conversation when they got around to it.

Sam stormed off as soon as Dean broke the kiss, and Dean let him go. Now wasn’t the time. He took a moment to think about Sam telling Dad what Dean had done - Sam wasn’t a tattletale, but it was the fastest way Dean could think of to deal with his arousal before going back to the girls. “Good enough?”

“Why’d he storm out?”

“Think he’s embarrassed about getting roped into the game after all.” Dean wasn’t about to rat Sam out on getting aroused, just in case anyone here did know they were brothers, and he wasn’t going to alert them to that fact just in case they didn’t know and would be grossed out by him completing the dare anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Continued here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000356/chapters/30817053)


	66. Sam/Chuck: A Gentle “I Love You” Whispered After A Soft Kiss, Followed Immediately By A Stronger Kiss

It had been a long day, but Sam loved the feeling of exhaustion at the end of a day like today. He’d spent the morning in court, arguing on behalf of a neglected child that her father deserved custody of her if her mother wasn’t going to even try to be a mom. He won the case, and the look of joy on both daddy and daughter’s faces when they hugged after the verdict was announced was something he never got tired of seeing.

Then it was to his office to finish the paperwork on this case and check in on other cases he was working, and then home to his own family and kids. He sometimes felt guilty about how little he got to see Sara and Mickey, compared to their other parents, but Chuck and Becky were always quick to reassure him that he made the most of the time he did have and that the twins knew Daddy loved him. They were more upset by missing time with Abba when he had a deadline and needed to close the door and focus on his writing than by Daddy leaving every morning. Mama, of course, they saw all they could want of - Becky was a full-time mom/aunt/housewife, looking after not just her own twins, but Dean and Jo’s kids Mary and John, and Cas and Anna’s daughters Gabrielle, Hannah, and Rachel.

It was chaotic, but it worked, and Sam was reluctant to close the bedroom door behind him. Chuck took his hands and searched his face. “Are you happy?”

Sam squeezed. “Of course I’m happy.” He bent to kiss his husband. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Chuck, surprisingly strong for such a small guy, dragged Sam to the bed and straddled his lap to kiss him more deeply.

Sam slid his hands under Chuck’s t-shirt... and the next thing he knew, he was standing in the Bunker’s kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sequel here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000356/chapters/30795108)


	67. Sam/Chuck: One Small Kiss, Pulling Away For An Instant, Then Devouring Each Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 to a series of prompts beginning with the previous chapter.  
> [Part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000356/chapters/30795108)

Sam was still trying to get his head around the idea that God - Chuck - had created an entire new reality testing to see what would make Sam happy. It wasn’t working, but it was going better than his attempt to get his head around the idea that Chuck had ended that universe because he didn’t want to take advantage of the reality he’d created for Sam to sleep with him.

Chuck not wanting to sleep with him, that made sense, except that Chuck said that wasn’t the case. After Lucifer, Toni, Dean and Gadreel, Gary, Meg, Azazel... the idea that someone would have that respect for him was almost impossible to consider.

Chuck had taken off after dropping the bombshells, to ‘give Sam space to think about this.’ One thing that bugged him was Chuck suggesting that Sam would make Chuck sleep with him just to prove that he’d do it. Other guys might, sure, but Sam had been through enough forced or coerced sex to do it to someone else. That probably wasn’t how Chuck had meant it, but that’s what Sam had heard.

It was ludicrous. He knew Chuck had human lovers, but Sam?

“Castiel is right. You really have no idea just how beautiful you are.”

Sam jumped. “Quit doing that!”

“What, reading your mind? I’m sorry, I can’t help it. I really can’t shut it out when people are thinking about me. It’s the rock so heavy I can’t lift it. Part of the cost of being me.”

“Appearing out of nowhere when I’m not expecting you. At least with Cas there was a warning of wings, if you knew to listen for it.”

“Was?”

“Yeah, well, when Metatron kicked the angels out of Heaven...”

Chuck closed his eyes briefly and then reopened them. “Honestly. Humans get mad at me for not fixing a boo-boo on their knee, angels won’t even tell me they’ve lost an essential part of themselves. Wonder how long it’ll take them to notice?”

“Did... you know what, never mind, not questioning you on that one. What did you mean about Castiel being right?”

“I meant that quite possibly the greatest of my creations, an entity that commands the respect of Death himself, who’s stood toe to toe with the strongest and most dangerous creatures in existence and won... is standing here acting like the idea I’d think he was worthy is ridiculous. You’ve jumped into the worst part of Hell, taken on the Trials -”

“Which I failed.”

“No, Sam. You passed those Trials. Closing off Hell was only ever meant to be done in the case of true emergencies. If you’d pulled it off before the Apocalypse, say, and trapped Lucifer down there forever. Anything short of the worst need, I built in a failsafe. For once, Dean actually played his part, even, giving you the choice to choose love and life over self-sacrifice.”

“That doesn’t... I was still dying!”

“You’d have been all right if it weren’t for Metatron doing his thing - Joshua would have taken you to Heaven and healed you there and explained all this to you then. Anyway. You’ve given your life for the world, you constantly put yourself in danger to protect others... and all you ever hope for in return is that the people you’re protecting will be safe and maybe, just maybe, someday Dean will truly forgive you for your mistakes. You’ve given up on me, but Dean’s forgiveness still matters to you.”

“I’m just accepting reality. What I’ve done...”

“What are your mistakes that are so unforgivable that even I can’t forgive them?”

“Freeing Lucifer?”

“Playing the role in the plan I designed - although Michael and Raphael set it off early, but you had a part to play. How am I supposed to be mad at you for obeying your god?”

Sam blinked a couple times. “Well in that case, going against your plan and refusing Lucifer until I was going to trap him back in the Cage.”

“Which reset things, putting my plan back the way I’d wanted it all along - and the strength you showed in doing it, in accepting your fate in spending eternity in the Cage with Lucifer, can I just say wow I can’t think of any other human who’d have done it?”

“Abandoning Dean in Purgatory.”

“Oh come on. Dean still hasn’t let that go? Sam. Listen to me. You know this, but you’ve let Dean convince you you’re wrong: You did not abandon Dean in Purgatory. You watched him and Castiel die. How could you possibly know they’d be taken to Purgatory? You thought he was in Heaven, and you made the call to let him have his well-earned peace.”

Sam shook his head. “You’ve got an answer for everything, don’t you.”

“No. I don’t have an answer to why you can’t see how awesome you are - and trust me, if anyone knows awesome, it’s me.”

Sam burst into laughter. “Okay. Fine. I’m not a horrible person and you think I’m worthy of your respect and love still - and I know how much you like having your judgment questioned, so I won’t. At least, I’ll try not to.”

“Good. Does that mean I can kiss you again?”

“Uh, sure.”

Chuck approched slowly and carefully tangled his hand in Sam’s hair before gently kissing him. When Sam responded positively to that, Chuck took it farther.


	68. Seungchuchu, Min Ciao: Making Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a YOI prompt:  
> Celestino and Min So (Phichit and Seung Gil’s coaches) are on a date and Celestino finishes the date with making out and their two protege, who also are going on a date accidentally see them and things get awkward XD

Phichit was so excited. Yes, yes, Olympics were good, but now that the skating was over, he had time to relax and enjoy being in Pyongchang with Seung Gil. They had an honest-to-hamsters DATE that night, something they’d never actually managed to make work before because of competitions and sponsor obligations and being apart most of the time. He was having so much fun driving Yuuri nuts pretending to be horribly nervous about his first date with this guy he liked so much.

Yuuri put up with it reasonably well, although he didn’t play along. “You two have been together for over a year, Seung Gil. Relax.”

Phichit flopped on Yuuri’s bed. “I can’t shake the feeling that something is going to go horribly wrong. This isn’t me being dramatic and silly, this is serious. Something horrible is going to happen.”

“Phichit, don’t be me. Just go, have fun, and enjoy getting to have a date with Seung Gil.” He glanced at his phone. “And I don’t want you to take this as me kicking you out, but Vitya will be back any minute, and I have no idea what he has planned to celebrate our medals, so you might not wanna be here for it. You know Viktor.”

Phichit giggled. “Text me if you need a rescue! Okay. Off to meet Seung Gil and hope I don’t fuck anything up too badly.”

“Bye. Love you. Have fun! Text if you need a rescue, too, Vitya will understand.”

 

Once he’d met up with Seung Gil, Phichit relaxed a little. Seung Gil has that effect on him, calming him down. It was useful and one of the reasons Phichit loved the last guy anyone would have picked as his boyfriend.

The new peace didn’t last long. As they left the hotel, they heard the distinctive sound of kissing coming from a hidden corner tucked behind some plants. Seung Gil rolled his eyes, but he didn’t try to stop Phichit from doing what he did best, gathering gossip and potential blackmail material. He just crossed his arms and waited silently as Phichit got out his phone and crept up to the plants.

Hot gossip, all right. Celestino had said something about having plans that evening and trusting Seung Gil to keep Phichit out of trouble. Phichit had never expected that those plans might involve taking Seung Gil’s coach Min So behind the bushes like they were still in high school. He took several pictures and then waved Seung Gil over.

Seung Gil looked behind the plants, and his eyebrows shot up. “Huh.”

Phichit put a hand over his mouth to stifle the giggles. “That’s all you have to say about this? Our coaches are making out, and that's your reaction?”

“I feel sorry for your coach. I hope he knows what he’s getting into.”


	69. Sastiel: “We can never be together” kiss

Sam picked up the first jug of blood and stared at it in disgust. By the time he was through with this one, he’d be perfectly happy to chug down the rest of them, but forcing himself to start was just plain hard. He couldn’t do it with Dean watching - and he couldn’t do it if Castiel turned away.

Castiel walked up to him. “I’m sorry. I wish there were another way, but there isn’t.”

“I know. You know, there are a lot of bad parts to this, but one of the worst - you and I never had a chance. We had to keep Dean from breaking, and then deal with him being broken, and then you were gone... and then this plan. One of the things that kept me going was the hope that when this was over, you and I could be together. Now we’ll never get that chance.”

“I know.” Castiel looked at the jug in Sam’s hands. “Do you need help getting started?”

“What do you mean?”

Castiel dipped a finger in the blood and then brought it to his lips. “Once you’ve had a taste, you should be able to take the next drink, so here. If this is all we’re ever going to get...” Castiel reached up and pulled Sam’s head down to kiss him. Sam could taste the blood... and there was enough there, he’d gotten it into his mouth, the jug in his hand no longer felt as heavy or as repulsive.

When Castiel broke the kiss, he took a step back. Sam brought the jug to his lips and started drinking.


	70. Wincestiel: It’s-the-end-of-the-world kiss

When you’ve survived the actual, literal, Biblical Apocalypse... “end of the world” was not a term you used lightly. And yet... the battle against Amara had failed. The only options anyone could think of were to detonate Dean as a soul bomb, talk Amara down with the power of love (Dean had been somewhat sarcastic when he suggested that one), or to just give up and find a liquor store to drink. Dean had to go to Amara.

Amara watched curiously as Sam and Castiel stood beside him. Dean held up his hands. “Hi. I was going to come alone, but these two wouldn’t let me.”

“Whyever not? They have to know that I’m going to destroy them along with everything else. Everything but you.”

“See, that’s just it. If we’re going to die, then we’re spending our last minutes alive with the ones we love.” Sam reached out and took one of Dean’s hands, and Castiel took the other.

Dean looked straight at Amara. “I’m connected to you... but I think you’re connected to me, too. I’ve been where you are, where I was so mad at my brother that I couldn’t think straight. I said and did some horrible things to him because of it.” He turned to Sam and kissed him. “And he forgave me, and he loves me, and I love him. We’re better together.”

“And Castiel? What’s he doing here?”

“Joining the brothers in their fate, as much as I can. Whether that is to be destroyed or to be spared, I’ll be with them. And you... you’re the one who will make that decision. You’re connected to Dean. You can feel the love Sam and I have for him, and that he has for us.” Castiel took his turn to kiss Dean.

“But Dean will be safe,” Amara said. “He’ll become one with me. You’ll be gone.”

“As will Sam.” Castiel leaned around Dean to kiss Sam. “May I just say that your plan will make your life a living Hell? If you take Sam from Dean, you’ll have to live with him afterward. It will not be pleasant.”

Dean shot a glare at Cas. “The point is... have you even tried to talk to your brother? I know you love him, deep down, and that all this rage... this is just you trying to get his attention. You need your brother. There’s nothing wrong with that. Give him a chance, huh? Talk to him.”


	71. Sam/Masumi with Bonus Chris: In Secret Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [For Masumi meeting Dean](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12764787)

Skate America would forever hold a tinge of sorrow for Masumi. He’d found out two years ago that one of the greatest heroes he’d ever known, an American hunter who had not only spared his life but given him the means to escape the people hunting him, had died. Getting assigned there, even with Chris coming as well, would always be bittersweet. He would skate his best in Sam’s memory.

Except… he could feel Sam. Nearby. In the city. Very much alive. It didn’t make sense, and he went following the link. “Sam?”

“Oh, uh… Masumi, right? That’s the name you’re using?”

“Yes. How are you alive? Your brother nearly took my head off, thinking I was you back from the dead!”

Sam flinched. “Yeah, Dean told me about running into you. It’s why we’re here. Not on a hunt, he just thought I should get the chance to tell you I came back. Angel friend came and hauled me out of Hell, and…”

“Okay, bullshit, there is no way you ended up in Hell.”

Sam ducked his head, letting his hair flop in his face. “I, uh… I’ve done some things. I had to go. It’s a really long story that I don’t want to get into, but I was in Hell, and then I wasn’t, and it took me a while to get back to myself but now here I am.”

“You didn’t belong in Hell. You will never convince me otherwise.” Masumi turned and waved Chris over. “I’d like you to meet my boyfriend.”

“Oh? Hi?” Sam looked a little freaked out, but Chris shook his hand calmly. “I, uh…” Sam turned back to Masumi. “Wait. Christophe Giacometti is your boyfriend?!”

“Yes, he is. You know him, I take it?”

“Well, as a fan, yes. Other than Viktor, he’s like the best there is in men’s singles right now!”

“Ah, flattery. Charming,” Christophe drawled. “There are several other skaters who are almost as good.”

Masumi grinned. “And he knows what I am now. Too much going on for me not to tell him.”

Chris looked between the two of them. “You know, this strikes me as quite the opportunity…”

Masumi rolled his eyes. “By which Chris means…”

“Three-way?” Sam interrupted.

“Aw, he is my fan!” Chris cooed.

Masumi facepalmed. “Yeah. So… um… interested?”

“One condition.”

“What’s that?” Chris asked.

“My brother never finds out that I slept with someone who is basically my clone. The jokes would NEVER STOP.”

Masumi burst into laughter. “Deal.” He leaned forward and kissed Sam, hands burying themselves in Sam’s hair. Now he understood why Chris loved pulling his hair so much. “Come on, let’s find a better place.”


	72. Sastiel: Accidentally Witnessed Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to [Chapter 40](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887763/chapters/29617293).

Dean knew everything about his little brother. At least, that was true once upon a time. It had been harder with him at school, but Dean liked to think he'd kept up well.

It's not that he didn't know Sam liked dudes. He knew that one. He'd prefer not to see it, but that wasn't about it being dudes, that was about Sam being his little brother. He didn't want to see Sam getting busy with a girl, either.

Finding out that Sam had a boyfriend was a little surprising. Not that he hadn't figured out Sam's big fat gay love for his roommate after two weeks, but Sam actually doing something about it and kissing the boy was new.

Dean was seriously regretting having told Sam it would be late tomorrow night that he got to Stanford. He was never going to recover from breaking into his brother's dorm room only to see Sam pinned to the bed by his smaller but apparently stronger roommate, both of them only half dressed, acting like the secrets of life - or at least passing the next round of finals - was buried somewhere in the other's tonsils.

Well, it was a day lost with his brother, but... Sam wasn't gonna be fit to be around for a while yet, at least. He'd come back later. Right now, he needed a beer. Or twelve.


	73. Sastiel: "I'm Sorry" Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887763/chapters/29524803).

After the fifth angel showed up, kissed Sam on the forehead, and apologized for doubting him, Sam and Dean called Castiel down to demand an explanation. While they were waiting, Uriel showed up. He crossed his arms and stared at Sam. "I am not kissing you."

"Oh, thank god. While you're here, what the hell is going on? Why are angels showing up and kissing me?" Sam asked.

Uriel made a face. "Castiel is a very strange angel. After Michael's little display of goodwill, he informed our garrison that we were all to take the next opportunity to come to you and render a similar apology. I'll apologize for judging you by the demon taint that Michael saw fit to cleanse from you, but I will not kiss you."

Sam shuddered. "Believe me, I very much appreciate you not. Thanks for the apology and for the explanation."

Uriel disappeared, and Dean got a devilish smirk on his face. "Man, Cas better show his ass up soon."

"Uhoh." Sam started praying silently that Castiel wouldn't show up until Dean forgot whatever had occurred to him.

No such luck. Castiel showed up, but he wouldn't look at Sam. "Dean. Why are you tormenting your brother?"

"I'm not. You are. You're the one who sent your garrison to apologize to him." Dean's face grew stern, and Sam took a step away from him. He was pretty sure that whatever was about to happen, he didn't want to be here for. "Sammy, stay right there. Don't you dare try to walk out here." Sam sighed, but obeyed. "Cas, dude. Aside from Uriel, Sam's never even met any of the angels from your garrison. Uriel owed him an apology, but you know what? You do, too. I know you know what a dick you were to him the first time you actually met, because I called you down and ripped you a new one for it. Don't you think you owe him an apology yourself? Shouldn't you be leading your garrison by example, man?"

Sam tried to run, but he couldn't. Castiel was between him and the door, reaching out to him. "Sam. I am very sorry for the way I treated you when we met, and for the way I judged you for what was done to you rather than for your own actions since. You deserved neither, and I am grateful to have been corrected."

They both waited. Sam was just about to thank Castiel and be grateful to have this over when Dean spoke up, shit-eating grin plastered on his face. "Aren't you forgetting something? Like, the most important part of this?"

"I... oh," Castiel said. He reached up and pulled Sam's head down to kiss his forehead. He let his hands trail down Sam's face as Sam straightened back up in shock. "Dean's right. I should not have forgotten that part."

"Why not? Michael did it to get the demon blood out, not to apologize. It's... it's a little..." Sam trailed off when he realized Castiel's hands were still on his shoulders. "You don't have to kiss me. No one has to kiss me."

"Oh, for the love of... WILL YOU TWO JUST KISS PROPERLY?" Dean said. "Give me a count of ten to get out of the room, first, though. I can't take the pining that's going to come out of this, but I really don't want to see my little brother sucking face with an angel, either."


	74. Sastiel: Discreetly

How was it possible that school had only been in session for three weeks, and yet Sam felt like he was five weeks behind on his grading and lesson planning? He picked up the next stack of papers, suppressing the groan, and started working through them. There was already some improvement - when he asked for a paragraph explaining the challenges faced in rebuilding after the Civil War, he at least got a full sentence out of everyone instead of the two or three word answers he’d gotten the first week from some kids. By the end of the year, maybe he’d actually get the full paragraph!

Some of the kids were overachievers, too. Asher Jones had written three paragraphs instead of just the one. One paragraph from the perspective of the white Southerners, one from the perspective of former slaves, and one from the perspective of the Northerners who had moved down to try to impose the new order on them. Sam had had Asher’s brother Michael a couple years earlier, and remembered that Michael had given him three words. “Racists, food, resentment.” Michael had been perfectly smart, probably didn’t have much worse grasp on things than Asher, but he was lazy and didn’t care.

The door opened, and Castiel came in. “Why is it that students who refuse to sit down and shut up for five minutes expect me to give them sharp implements and potentially dangerous chemicals?”

“Because they’re fourteen and fifteen and want to do cool stuff, not boring stuff, and don’t understand that they need to show some responsibility if they want to do the cool stuff,” Sam said. “They’ll figure it out. They always do. What brings you over?”

“Principal Carter was headed this way and I thought you could use a friendly face before she comes in and yells at you.” Castiel quickly kissed Sam. “Coming down to ask your opinion on how to convince Asher that no, I’m not going to make him watch the experiments because of how much trouble Michael got up to in my class is just a cover story.”

“Just show him you trust him,” Sam said. “Maybe ask him to hand out some supplies, or call on him to help you with a demonstration.”

“Thanks.” Castiel kissed Sam one more time, and was just leaving as Naomi Carter walked in. “Hello, ma’am.”

“How can I help you, Dr. Carter?” Sam asked before Naomi could ask why Castiel was there. Cas took the opportunity to escape.

“Jack Kline’s father says you told him he doesn’t have to do what his father tells him to,” Naomi said. “Why would you tell a kid that?”

“Jack was upset because his dad said that he had to go to Notre Dame and study law. I told Jack that if he planned ahead and worked hard enough to get scholarships, especially if he could work during high school and get some money saved up, that he could go to whatever school he wanted to go to and study what he wanted to study. It’s his life, not his dad’s. I had a big brother looking out for me and helping me escape my dad’s plan for my life. Jack doesn’t have that. He needs a teacher who’s willing to stand up and show him that there are alternatives.”

“You told a child to challenge authority.”

Sam’s eyebrows shot up. “Come sit in on my lessons sometime. I tell kids to challenge authority and think for themselves just about every day.”


End file.
